After Ten Redone
by dasame
Summary: S/R set after book ten.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Ranger watched Stephanie as she lay in the sterile hospital bed. He was well aware of Morelli watching him watch her and he could feel the cop's discomfort at having him there. But damn there was just no way he was leaving anytime soon. He did something he never did and spoke without realizing he'd done it until the words were already on his lips.

"This was too close."

Morelli glanced at Ranger and nodded, a grin coming to the corners of his face. It made him feel better to see Manoso so shaken that he was speaking without realizing it. But his copface slid back on as he turned his attention back to Stephanie. She was still and he knew from experience that she was never still. Her skin was so pale it looked translucent. Neither man spoke as they observed the woman they both loved.

Neither felt he was in a position to make a life with the curly headed brunette but they would both be damned and in hell before they would give up what they had with her. No, Stephanie Plum may have been raised in the 'burg' but they both knew she was more and it was her light that kept both of them from living in the darkness their careers regularly kept them in.

The only sound in the room came from the many monitors and machines.

Stephanie lay in the bed her face covered with bruises, her lip split. Her wild curly brown hair in a halo around her head, eyes closed. To Ranger, she looked like an angel.

Ranger approached her bed, he reached out a hand and caught a stray curl and wrapped it around his finger before letting spring back. He leaned down and whispered so quiet that Morelli couldn't hear "Babe, I love you, you're beautiful, please open those beautiful blue eyes, please I need you." He pleaded to her.

Joe's face turned angry as he watched Ranger and the intimate way he played with Stephanie's curls. He walked closer until he could tell that he was in Rangers space. In his mind that was his woman in the bed and he was going to make sure Manoso understood the facts.

Manoso looked at him with that damn blank face of his on without saying a damn word. He wanted to stare the bastard down but even more he needed information that he knew the other man had so in the end he simply asked.

"What does the Doctor say?"

He hated having to ask Ranger. But he had been held up at the scene. When they had arrived she had been standing. Minutes later she had collapsed and the paramedics had transported her to the hospital. Of course Ranger had ridden with her. He had hated that she was staying in one of his safe houses during this latest incident with the slayers. Well, if he had his way this would be the last time that Stephanie was ever going to be in this kind of danger, he planned on using this incident to convince her to marry him. Then he would make sure she got a safe job far away from Ranger and his men. Maybe he could find her something down at the station the more he thought about it, the more that idea pleased him. She would be safe at the station, he would be able to keep an eye on her and best of all, she would be away from Manoso.

The sound of Ranger's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"The bruises and split lip you can see, other than that three cracked ribs, possible concussion broken left femur and a broken wrist. She'll be having surgery on that tomorrow."

Joe grimaced, shit he knew they had meant business but they had her less than an hour. This was exactly why she had no business being a bounty hunter and he planned on making her understand that once she was awake. Then he realized that Manoso was still talking.

"Doctor said she was lucky."

"Wait just a damn minute! What do you mean lucky? Just look at her!"

Ranger looked at Stephanie and wondered for a moment what Morelli saw when he looked at her. He saw a woman with the strength to not only survive this beating but strong enough to fight back against overwhelming odds. He also saw courage and determination.

He continued. "Like I said, she was lucky all her injuries will heal with time. The worst is some swelling to her brain. The doctor thinks that's why she hasn't woken up yet. They've already run some tests and will repeat them tomorrow. The doctor figures she should be awake by then. She has no internal injuries."

Ranger closed his eyes, focusing, fighting to maintain his control. He knew Stephanie teased him about it but his years in the Rangers had taught him that control could be the difference between life and death and he still had a few things he wanted to do before he died. He knew what he was about to say would tick the cop off but he couldn't see a way around it. So he decided that the direct approach would have to do.

He looked Joe in the eye. "I'm not leaving her."

Joe could hear the possessiveness in his voice and didn't like it. His fist clenched. If Manoso wanted a fight, he'd give him one. No way was he giving up Stephanie without one.

"I sent her back to you once. This time I'm keeping her. You didn't make her happy." Ranger looked at Morelli looking for a reaction.

The reaction was immediate. "How dare you… It's your fault Steph's in that bed. First you encourage her in this foolishness, then when she gets in over her head, where are you? You didn't even keep her safe. She's is my girlfriend and I plan on making her my wife. You need to get out of here and out of her life, before you end up getting her killed."

Before he could say anything else both his pager and his cell went off. He grabbed his pager and looked at the display, than he looked at his phone. Shit. He really didn't want to leave now. When he looked up, Ranger was smiling at him.

"Work calling you away from Stephanie again Morelli? Do you even realize that every time she needs you…" He poked Joe in the shoulder. "You put work first. Does she even matter to you other then as a convenient bed buddy? If you really loved her you would put her first and let someone else head up this investigation but, no the great Morelli has to further his career."

Joe put a hand on Rangers chest and pushed him back. "And what the hell would you know about my relationship with Stephanie? I know you fucked her than sent her back to me. She's damn lucky I took her back. I don't usually take other peoples sloppy leftovers, but I love Stephanie and she will be the mother to my kids…"

Ranger's laughter suddenly filled the small room. "Morelli you don't know the first thing about love. The only reason I sent her back to you was because I knew she had unresolved feelings for you and she needed to work them out if we were ever going to have a life together. Stephanie needs someone who is willing to put her first and that is what I plan on doing from now on."

Morelli could not believe what he was hearing. Ranger was a thug, a criminal, barely legal, no way was he getting his "cupcake" the only woman he had ever envisioned having his children. Sure he'd been with lots of women but Stephanie had been the only one he wanted to have a home and family with, Terri was a tiger in bed but he'd never trust her enough to actually marry her.

Before he could say anything else the nurse walked in clearly agitated.

"Detective Morelli you have a call waiting for you at the nurse's station. They said they couldn't get through to your cell or pager." She glared at him when she saw both in his hands. "This way please."

"I have to go but we 'WILL' finish this later." Joe was almost out the door when he turned and added. "Don't be here when I return, I plan on asking Stephanie to marry me, and I will have the ring with me." Then he left the room.

A few minutes later Tank entered the room, "I heard a little of that, figured you would like it if the cop had to leave." He had a devilish smile on his face as he said it.

"Thanks, I need you to bring me a few things. I also need you to sit with Stephanie while I make some phone calls. I was thinking that Stephanie would do better in a private hospital, more privacy and more secure."

"And no unwelcome guests." Tank added with a grin.

Ranger walked back into the room thirty minutes later with the biggest grin on his face Tank had seen in forever. "From the look on your face the talk with the Plum's must have gone well." With Steph's parents there was no telling. Mrs. Plum seemed to be obsessed with getting Joe and Stephanie married.

Ranger nodded. "I talked to her parents and they agreed to the transfer."

Tank raised an eyebrow. Knowing what he did of Steph's mother he couldn't see her agreeing.

"I explained that as a Rangeman employee all of her medical bills will be covered. Then I showed them the medical power of attorney that Steph signed when she was working for Rangeman doing distractions."

Tank studied Ranger for a second and grinned. "Ranger man I know there's more to the story than that."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Plum didn't think it would be right to move Steph without talking it over with Morelli first, him engaged to her and all."

Steph would have been proud of the eye roll Tank gave Ranger. "If she only knew about Morelli and Gillman spending almost every night at the Shady Side this past week. So what did it take to convince her?"

"I let them know that there may still be a threat. I made it clear that for her to be safe her location needed to be kept secret."

"They won't tell where she is?" Tank didn't believe for a minute that the gossips from the 'burg' could keep a secret like that.

"I let them know that I will send a car for them when they visit. The car will have blacked out windows they won't know where they're going. I explained it was safer for them that way."

"I still find it hard to believe that Mrs. Plum agreed." Ranger blushed and Tank knew something had happened besides a simple conversation. "Spill man, it will make you feel better if you tell me."

"Okay but this doesn't leave this room. Mrs. Plum was giving me a hard time and I thought I was just going to have to disappear her. When Mrs. Mazur comes down the stairs, she had overheard everything. She started in on how Morelli men were no good and then she pulled out this envelope filled with pictures of Joe with must have been twenty different women. I don't know how she got them, but Mrs. Plum agreed."

"Something else happened?"

Ranger nodded. "She grabbed me as I was going out the door. Said with a package like mine I should step up to the plate and take care of her granddaughter. She called me a wimp if I didn't."

Tanks laughter boomed in the small room. "Looks like someone in that family besides Stephanie isn't afraid of you."

Ten minutes later the doctor entered the room. "Mr. Manoso the transport is here, everything is ready for Ms. Plum's transfer."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two

Ranger rode in the back of the ambulance with Stephanie. A couple of times she cried out and he soothed her by holding her hand, leaning close and whispering into her ear. Each time she quieted back down and seemed to relax.

The door to the ambulance opened and Stephanie was wheeled into the private hospital. One of the first people I saw as Stephanie was wheeled in was my brother Miguel. He took Steph's chart from the doctor who had ridden in the ambulance with us and looked it over. He gave some orders to the nurse then turned his attention to me.

"Little brother how are you doing? Your lady should be fine. You can see her as soon as she's settled in."

I glare at him. He knew how much I hated being called little brother and he loved teasing me. I decided ignoring the issue would be best. Besides right now all I wanted was to get into Stephanie's room and sit with her until

she woke up.

I growled at him then headed in the direction I'd seen them take Stephanie. "Just make sure she gets the best."

He walked along beside me keeping pace step for step. I knew he was studying me. "Carlos you're in love." I could hear the astonishment in his voice. My family had long ago given up any hope that I would fall in love and get married. As I had told Stephanie, my life didn't lend itself to personal relationships.

I stopped and turned to look Miguel in the eye. Most men would wet their pants with the look I was giving him, but like Steph, he was immune and I saw his lips turn up in the start to a smile.

"If you smile I'll kick your ass. And if Mama or the girls hear about this you'll wake up in a very unfriendly place."

Miguel's laughter filled the hallway. "You haven't changed at all have you Carlos. Still think you can scare me into keeping your secrets."

Ranger ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Looking at Miguel through very tired eyes, the last day had been hell. He'd spent all day looking for Junkman only to receive the call just as he was heading in for the day that Stephanie had stunned Hal and left the building. Then he had received the second call that she had disappeared from the bridal shower. The third call had almost sent him over the edge when he found out that Steph was with the slayers, that call had been relayed from information that Sally had called the station requesting back up.

He hadn't started to relax until he saw Stephanie in that lot standing next to Sally Sweet and surrounded by dead slayers.

"Please Miguel I've had the day from hell. Just this once, give me a break."

Miguel studied his brother. His eyes were showing how tired the man in front of him was. His all black clothes were covered with blood and dirt, probably from Ms. Plum. But more than his physical appearance he could see the concern in his eyes, worry. He's seen worry in his brother's eyes before but never for a woman, normally it was for one of his men. But he also saw something he'd never seen there before love for a woman. And it stunned him. Carlos was a very controlled man and he had always made it clear that his life did not have a place in it for a woman at least not for longer than a night or two.

Miguel nodded. "She's in the room you normally have. I'll be in to check on her later." Then he turned and walked away down the hall leaving Ranger to make his way to the VIP room on his own.

Ranger walked into the room and stopped, stunned once more by how beautiful the woman in the bed was. And he knew that she was completely unaware of how truly attractive she was. It always amazed him that such a beautiful woman thought of herself as plain. All that sexy curly brown hair and those dazzling blue eyes, eyes he could never get tired of looking into.

He walked to the bed and pulled the nearby chair closer taking Steph's hand in his before sitting. He watched her and noticed that she was dreaming and her eyes were darting here and there under her closed lids. I leaned over whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

_I stood looking at the carnage and death surrounding me I felt bile rising and terror. Then just as I was about to cry out I heard his soothing voice and smelled __bvlgari__ and yum only one man I knew smelled this good, Ranger. I fought to rise through the darkness. Then I felt the pain. Who knew a person could ever hurt this bad. Then I heard his voice again and his comforting hand on mine._

I knew before I opened my eyes that I was in the hospital. It was the noise that gave it away, well that and the knowledge that there was no way I could feel this bad and be any place else.

Shit, my head hurt. I opened my eyes and noticed that the light had been muted the room had a nice glow to it not the harsh hospital lights I'd been expecting. I smiled when I saw Ranger sitting in a chair by the bed watching me.

"Hey." Shit, was that my voice it sounded so hoarse and low so soft no more than a whisper that I was surprised he could even hear me. It also hurt like hell just to say that one word.

"Yo Babe nice to see you awake." His face went from blank to two hundred watt smile in seconds and melted my heart what this man could do to me with just a smile.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I realized that Steph was awake and knew who I was. With the concussion and brain swelling the doctor had warned about the possibility of brain damage but Steph seemed fine.

"How about a drink it should make your throat feel better?" I brought the straw to her lips without waiting for a reply. "Not too fast, you've been out awhile and you don't want to overdo it." Then he removed the straw.

After Ranger sat the cup back on the bedside table Stephanie took the time to look around the room. She took it all in the pale blue walls, pictures on the walls. Drapes on what she assumed were windows.

Other than the I.V. line in her arm and the machines this room looked more like a hotel room then a hospital room. She took a deep breath it didn't even smell like a hospital room.

"Where am I?" I asked in a calm voice that even amazed me after all I'd been grabbed from Val's wedding shower, beat up by a bunch of slayers, watched as said slayers were wiped out by a man in drag. My life is too crazy I wake up in a strange room with Ranger and all I can think to ask is where am I. "Uh, how did I get here? What happened?"

"Babe you're in a private hospital." Ranger watched her eyes and saw the million different questions and thought running through her mind all at once. "I had you brought here it's safer and more secure."

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Why?"

"Do you remember the Slayers grabbing you?"

She nodded and a tear ran down her cheek. All those dead bodies it was her fault she should have stayed in the damn apartment. "I'm sorry."

Damn I saw the tears start to fall and I knew she felt it was all her fault. Her thinking always amazed me the slayers grab her plan on raping and killing her and she thinks it's her fault they got dead.

I moved from the chair to the bed and pulled her into my arms. "Babe you didn't do anything wrong." I would tell her it was their fault for grabbing her but I knew she wouldn't believe it. She had too much compassion in her for others to see it that way he knew in her eyes if she had avoided them they wouldn't be dead.

It felt good being in Ranger's comforting arms. She stiffened as flashes of what had happened crossed her mind. Then a memory surfaced the slayers had planned on raping and killing her. She was here so they hadn't killed her but had they…she had trouble even thinking it. But she knew she needed to know.

She thought for a minute then decided she needed to ask. "How am I? What is the damage? Did they...? "She didn't want to ask but she needed to know.

"Babe you're going to be fine Sally got there in time." He kissed her head and brushed a stray curl from her face before framing her face with his hands. "Babe you'll be in the hospital for a few more days then you can go home." I left unsaid that I was staying with her until she was discharged. It was already arranged Tank would run Rangeman until I decided to return to duty.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three

Stephanie closed her eyes and thougt sure she could go home in a few days. Then she let out a sigh, who was she kidding, currently she was homeless.

Her sister Valerie and family were still calling her apartment home and there was no way she would ask them to move back in with her parents. She was certain if they did there would be bloodshed. No her apartment was definitely out.

She could move back in with Joe but at the moment that didn't feel like an option either. Ranger hadn't been kidding when he said she needed to work on the unhealthy pattern of behavior. She knew she loved Joe but there was no way she was letting anyone else tell her how to live her life. And Joe liked pushing her limits in that regard. No Joe's place was out. She knew they needed to talk, but that could happen later, much later. Maybe in a month or two.

No way was she going to her parents. She got an eye twitch just thinking about it. Her mother wouldn't give her a moment of peace asking her why she wasn't with Joe. And wanting to know when she was going to get her act together and marry Joe. No she'd rather live in her car.

Without meaning to she let out a groan. Ranger smiled watching her go through the mental gymnastics. It always fascinated him how much expression passed over her face. He could almost read her every though and she though he had ESP.

"Babe?"

Stephanie answered without opening her eyes. "Just thinking."

Her apartment was out, Joe's was out, and so was her parents house. That left Ranger's. Now that the Slayers were toast, maybe Ranger would still let her use one of the fourth floor apartments.

The seventh was nicer, with Rangers shower gel and those wonderful sheets but the fourth was definitely safer. It wouldn't be right to jump Ranger before having a talk with Joe, besides Ranger had made it clear that his love didn't come with a ring. Then again she'd had the ring once and it hadn't kept her from getting hurt. Come to think of it she probably needed to have a talk with Ranger also see if she could get him to explain this whole 'in my own way' thing. After all, what if she decided she didn't want the ring just the man? Was the reason she was with Joe and kept going back because Ranger hadn't offered more? Every time Joe got close to offering a commitment she ran back to the safety of her apartment. She knew it drove Joe crazy that she wouldn't give up the apartment even when they were living together.

Would she give up her apartment if Ranger offered her a relationship. She almost laughed out loud. When she thought about it, they already had a relationship. She considered Ranger her best friend, right up there with Mary Lou and Lula. Hell, if she was really truthful, higher up than them. She would do anything for him, all he had to do was ask and he would do almost anything for her he was always there to help her out and support her that was one of the things that drove Joe nuts.

Yeah she and Ranger needed to have a serious talk. All this thinking was too much she needed to get back to denial land.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean her location is classified?" Joe yelled trying hard to rein in his Italian temper. "I'm a fuckin' Cop, plus she's my girlfriend. I want to know where Stephanie is NOW!" Morelli growled.

"Listen Joe, you're a good cop. I know that you care about Stephanie, but right now with what happened and everything this is the way that it has to be, shit, we're lucky that Manoso is willing to take responsibility for her

security right now. Until we know if there is still a threat or not Stephanie is in protective custody." Said Joe Juniak in a very calm but stern voice. "Live with it, that's an order."

"Manoso snuck her out of the hospital only so that I wouldn't be able to propose."

Juniak smiled he's known Stephanie her whole life and watching herthe last couple of years had brought joy and pain to his heart. He'd been a witness to the pain that Joe had caused her when she was sixteen and he couldn't have been prouder of her is she's been his own daughter when she had run him over with the Buick. He'd been witness to both Joe and Ranger entering her life at almost the same time two years ago as if fate had a wry sense of humor.

In the last two years he'd watched her with both Joe and Ranger, both good men in there own ways and wondered how it would all play out. The little girl he had bounced on his knee had grown into an amazing woman and he knew she had been raised in the 'burg' but somehow he couldn't picture her as a 'burg housewife' with the picket fence, apron, and two point five kids. Stephanie just seemed to be meant for more. She had too much spirit and life to be just a housewife.

That was one of the reasons he had watched her relationships with Joe and Ranger so closely. It was clear both men had deep feelings for her. But Joe lived in and would one day want a 'burg' wife, and well, Ranger led a dangerous life. I had to agree with Frank, neither man seemed to be a perfect fit for Stephanie. They would have to just wait and see what happened.

He sighed time to get through to talk some reason into Joe. He knew Joe was a good cop and normally was very controlled. "Joe did you hear what I said there may still be a threat. And if there is this time it may be bigger, national slayer bigger."

I had to give Joe credit, he didn't blanch. He just ran his hands through his hair then turned and walked to the chair before slumping down.

I decided this would be a good time to continue. "Manoso is probably putting his own life on the line as well as his people by becoming involved in this. I for one am happy that he is willing to help out."

Joe sighed steepled his finger and looked at me his expression serious. "I still want to know where she is and see how she's doing. I know her family has been allowed to see her." Joe pleaded.

Juniak sighed he'd already been over this with Joe once and his patience was starting to wear thin. "Joe you were informed of the condition's Manoso demanded if he were to do this job."

Both Joe and Juniak knew this was more than a job to Ranger. Both men knew of his feelings for Stephanie and knew he would have kept her safe even if TPD hadn't asked him to.

Joe nodded and Juniak continued. "Manoso has complete control over all information concerning Stephanie. I don't even know where he's keeping her. It's safer for her that way."

"All I'm asking is to talk to her I need to know that she's alright."

Juniak looked at Joe and Joe could tell just by his look that he wasn't backing down. "Joe you're a good cop don't push this if you do it could mean your job. Do you understand?" He emphasized each of his last words.

Joe nodded understanding.

"Good, until the threat is neutralized everything concerning Stephanie is Manoso's concern not the departments."

Juniak lowered his head to look at some papers lying on his desk, in essence dismissing Joe.

Joe rose from the chair but stopped at the door. "Yeah, I understand but it stinks. Job my ass. Manoso wants her for his own and he see this as his

opportunity."

Juniak raised his head and met Joe's gaze. He saw the pain in his eyes. "Joe, Boston needs a liaison officer if you don't drop this I'll send you."

Joe heard the threat but had to smile despite himself. He remembered his last time he'd been sent to Boston. It had been a pleasant visit to say the least and what Stephanie didn't know couldn't hurt her. So what if he'd spent a night or two with a beautiful lady?

If he couldn't be with Stephanie, maybe Boston was just what he needed. "Boston is beautiful this time of year."

Juniak shook his head he knew all about Joe's extracurricular activities last time he was in Boston. "Joe if she cares for you as much as you think she does, a little time isn't going to make a difference. Maybe you're worried that she cares for Manoso more than she loves you."

Joe just looked at him for a full minute then turned and left the room. No, he wouldn't even think, that he'd believed since he was eight that someday he would marry Stephanie Plum. She would have his babies and raise them in the 'burg'. Even his grandma Bella had seen that as his future. He refused to even consider a different one, one that maybe Stephanie was with Ranger instead. He sighed no he knew that would never happen. He'd talked to Ranger's men enough to know that their boss was a very happy confirmed bachelor.

His shift was over, maybe he would stop at Pino's and see what the "burg" had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone this story is complete I've come to really like reviews so every day that I get at least 10 before i get home from work I'll post a chapter, more reviews more chapters. Cruel I know but hey that's just how its going to work. Thank you and enjoy.

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

Shit, was he just destined to have bad days or what? Just when he thought that his day couldn't get any worse, he turned into Pino's and what should he see but a bunch of goddamn black Bronco's. Shit, those could only belong to Manoso's men. He really wasn't in the mood for this maybe he should just go home, but he was never one to run from a fight so what the hell he would just go in and enjoy a pizza and a beer. If he was lucky maybe he would find out something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were sitting at one of the back booths talking. They looked up and met Joe's eyes as he walked in Pino's. The whole place was suddenly a degree more silent. Everyone seemed to know that Morelli was pissed that Ranger had spirited the Bombshell out of the hospital. The 'burg' gossip mill also knew that Joe had just come from Juniak's office.

The gossip mill had been going hot and heavy on how even with his contacts on the force that Joe had not been unable to find out were Ranger was holding Stephanie. This in turned had really pissed off Morelli, knowing that everyone in the 'burg' knew that Ranger had pulled one over on him. Everyone in the place was ready for a confrontation between Joe and Ranger's men.

It had been a week and Joe was no closer to finding out where Stephanie was than he had been the morning after the incident. Since then, he had hit a brick wall, one of Manoso's construction. In the last week he had come to truly hate the man. He could just imagine him sitting behind his desk just planning how he could screw with his life.

He desperately wanted to see his "cupcake" yet every move he made Manoso countered it with one of his own. Now he had the fucking Mayor believing that he was nothing but a good Samaritan, helping out the city by providing protection without costing the city a dime.

Joe had to think he could sit at the counter and have his pizza and beer, or he could confront Ranger's goons. Fighting for control he walked up to the table where Ranger's men were sitting. He could do this he told himself, just see if he could get a little information. At this point he just wanted to hear from somebody that had seen her recently and that she was still okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe walked up to the table and looked each man in the eye then said " Tank, Bobby, Lester, I just want to know that Stephanie is okay. Please."

Tank knew that his orders 'tell the cop nothing'. But after looking into the man's eye and seeing the pain there pain that he had seen in Ranger's eyes a week ago when he thought that bombshell might be dead he couldn't do that to another man.

He opened his mouth to talk and Lester nudged him hard in the ribs. All the men knew of Ranger's orders to tell Morelli absolutely nothing.

Tank ignored Lester and spoke. "Bombshell is fine."

Joe nodded. "If I write her a note can you give it to her, please?"

Tank thought for a moment he knew she was do to be moved in the next day or so. He would run it by Ranger first, but he couldn't see the harm and it might raise her spirits. "Look Morelli, she's recovering and she'll be moved in a few days to a new location, a more secure location." Didn't want the cop to get any ideas and come looking for her.

"So you'll give her my note."

"If Ranger okay's it, yeah." He knew that Ranger was with her almost every minute and he had men guarding her room around the clock.

Joe could feel his temper rising and had to work hard to control it he couldn't lose it now. "So Ranger is with her?"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester just stared at him as if he'd asked the stupidest question ever.

Joe bit the inside of his mouth and tasted blood but it helped him maintain his control he couldn't afford to lose his cool now not here with Ranger's men. He decided another question was in order maybe he could get more information if he played it cool. "What do you mean she's being moved? Where and for how long?"

When none of the men answered just gave him the silent treatment he figured the hell with control. Almost yelling he said. "You can't just take her away from me she's mine, we were meant to be together."

Bobby looked at Joe in astonishment. "Man you got a problem. I know the Bombshell and I can tell you she don't belong to nobody. I also know that if she knew you were talking about her as if she were your property she'd kick your ass and cut off your balls."

"Yeah Morelli, Bombshell is her own person she don't belong to anybody." Lester added.

Just then the waitress came over, she quickly said 'boys your take-out order is ready' then she left not wanting to be too close in case something went down.

The boys got up then pushed past Morelli to grab their orders, it didn't surprise Joe that it looked like they had enough to feed a small army. Joe watched as they jumped into their SUVs and left. Joe stood and watched as they drove away. It was only once they were gone from sight that he sat down and put his head on the table between his hands.

Some day's it just did not pay to get out of bed, and for him that had been every day since this whole mess had started. If only he could have kept her from moving out of his house. Then maybe he would have had a chance, he was pretty sure that she had moved in with Ranger when she had left his house. That comment about the body wash, and feeling better about her being safe should have been a clue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five

"Babe, we need to talk."

Oh boy, did she hate those words they never had ever meant anything good, they always proceeded bad news. And after a week in the hospital all Stephanie wanted to hear was that she was about the get sprung, sure it was a nice hospital and she always had somebody with her, family, friends, Merry Men, but after awhile a girl just wants some time alone, yeah, time alone to think.

Ranger watched Stephanie go through her mental Olympics and the corners of his mouth started and upward movement. He knew she was going stir crazy and she needed to get out. He'd already talked to her doctor who agreed that she would recover faster if she was discharged. "Babe, are you o.k.?"

He waited another few minutes before asking again. "Babe are you with me here?" He had to smile as he watched her. She was now chewing on her lip. He knew just how much she hated those words, hell they weren't his favorite either.

Stephanie finally answered tilting her head to the side to meet my eyes. "Yeah Ranger, what's the bad news?" The strain of the past few weeks clearly showing in her voice. She figured with her luck Ranger had decided with the Slayers and everything else he had just got tired of rescuing her sorry ass and was going to send her away.

Ranger looked at her and was once more amazed at how lucky he had been to have her come into his life. He had lived in the dark before her and now he wanted more than ever to return to the light. She was strong, stubborn and courageous and just plan beautiful to look at her spirit just shown from her. "No bad news Babe, just good news today." Then he gave her one of those rare hundred watt smiles.

Stephanie watched the smile spread across Rangers face and tried to figure out what it meant the man could be damn confusing at the best of times and these were anything but the best of times. Lula and Connie had filled her in on some of what was going on with the 'burg' gossip mill and she knew that she had been the recent hot topic for discussion. There were bets on everything from if Joe would find out where she was to if the slayers were still after her. She let her mind wander and recalled some of her recent visits.

Her Dad had just hugged and kissed her and told her to get better fast

so they could watch a game together.

Grandma Mazur had asked about Ranger's package and if Stephanie had seen it yet so many times her mother finally stepped in and asked her to be quite.

Her mother had made it a point to let her know how concerned Joe was about her and that Mrs. Morelli had called about planning the wedding. Ranger had walked in, cutting off her attack saying it was time for them to go so she could get some rest.

Rangers laugh pulled her from her thoughts. She blushed as she remembered, yeah Ranger wanted to talk time to come out of denial land. "Babe the Doctor said you could go home and the therapist that you have been talking to thinks that the best thing would be if you took a little vacation. Some time away before you jump right back into things."

Stephanie's eyes brightened only to fade. "Ranger I've been in the hospital for a week, I have bills to pay I need to get back to work."

Ranger smiled, he knew as soon as her saw her smile, fade that she had recalled work. "Babe I've arranged everything, a month in the sun at the beach, you'll be staying at one of my houses so you won't have to worry about security and because it's my house it won't cost you a thing. And as far as your bills are concerned your Rangeman insurance pays them until you can return to work."

He watched his Babe's face and knew he almost had her, now for the kicker. "Babe, Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula have all agreed to come visit you if you agree. If you want to know the truth, I think they're looking forward to the break. Even your parents have agreed. But the decision is yours. But I wish you would. Please for me."

Stephanie knew she was going to accept as soon as he mentioned his friends they would kill her if she deprived them of a chance to explore one of Ranger's houses. Let alone a free vacation in the sun.

Looking into Rangers eyes she admitted her defeat. Looked like Stephanie Plum bounty Hunter from hell was going on vacation. Ranger wanted to take care of her and she just couldn't come up with a really good reason not to let him. Then she had to wonder if this meant that he had changed his mind about not doing relationships or was he just feeling guilty that she had gotten hurt again.

He had been very attentive hardly leaving her side since she had woke up. Mom had made a point out of the fact that he had stayed with her the entire time she was unconscious holding her hand.

"Fine Ranger, you win. When do we leave?"

Before he could answer, the doctor who had told her to call him Miguel walked into the room. Miguel reminded her of Ranger only older with not quite as fine of features and he didn't have the muscles. Steph still though he was hot looking just not as drool worthy as most of Ranger's Merry Men.

He gave Stephanie a broad grin. "I see from your chart that you're going a little stir crazy." He gave her a hurt expression and Stephanie could see the humor in his eyes as they twinkled. "I think it best if you leave us and recover elsewhere my lovely Stephanie."

He carefully checked Stephanie over giving Ranger a wink before leaving the room. The wink got Stephanie thinking Ranger had let slip a few days ago that Miguel was his brother and she wondered if he had any other family. That got her thinking about her family and friends they had all been to visit except Joe. She knew she needed to ask. She needed to know before she left. Maybe he hadn't visited because he was still mad at her for their fight about her having Ranger's truck. They hadn't really talked since and a part of her needed to know that they were still friends.

"Ah, Ranger everyone has been to visit except Joe. What's going on is he still really mad at me? I know we had a fight but I thought he was a friend and that he would at least try to see me." The pain in her eyes and words hurt him and he knew he'd been wrong to keep the cop away. Stephanie needed to handle him herself.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and cringed inside he'd never lied to her ever and he wasn't going to start now so he decided to go with a partial truth. "Babe he's been really busy with the Slayer's and everything. He has asked about you. If you really want to see him I'll get hold of him and see if he's available before we leave."

Stephanie's face lit up with a smile. "Thank you Ranger as much as I would love to avoid it I know that we need to talk. It would really make me feel better if I knew that we had talked and he wasn't mad at me anymore. Joe's been in life so long I really don't want to lose his friendship over this. Somehow I need to make him realize that I have to make my own decisions."

Ranger smiled that was his Babe all softness and innocence on the outside and tough as nails on the inside. He knew that many times behind her bravado she was shaking in her boots but he also knew she was tough and would stick to her decisions until the end. "Consider it done Babe. Our plane leaves at eight."

He pulled his phone from his belt then leaned down and kissed Stephanie on the lips gently before walking from the room to make his call.

Once the door closed behind Ranger, Stephanie brought a hand to her lips and smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately giving her little kisses and holding her hand as they watched a movie, little signs that he cared and it never failed to affect her even now she could feel her heart racing.

He'd even been telling her stories about his life growing up she's learned more about him since she's been in the hospital than she's learned in the whole last two years she'd known him. She realized that maybe even more than the talk she needed to have with Joe she needed to have a talk with Ranger and find out where this was going. She didn't want to end up getting her heart broken.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six

Joe was sitting in the dark on his couch trying to figure out how his life had gotten so fucked up. He was reaching for his second beer when the phone rang his first thought was to fling it across the room. After all the damn thing did nothing but make his life more complicated. It always rang at the wrong time and when it did ring it was seldom good news at the other end. Yup he should just chuck the evil thing and be done with it. But then he stopped and wondered if it was Stephanie calling, that would be good, right. He glared at it as if he looked at it hard enough he could tell without answering who was on the other end of the line in the end he just answered it.

"Morelli here." Damn phones and pager always getting in the way between him and Stephanie. Well them and work it seemed like there was always something trying to keep them apart as if fate itself were trying its best to keep them apart. And right Manoso had been added to the mix, yeah fate sure had a wicked sense of humor Joe thought.

"Morelli."

Well speak of the devil. "What do you want?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice but he knew it wasn't working.

"One of my men said you wanted to get a note to Stephanie." Ranger decided to play it cool and start with Joe's request.

Joe wondered for just a minute what Ranger was up to then decided to play it cool after all he did want to talk to Stephanie and whether he liked it or not at the moment Ranger controlled that.

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to her. See how she's doing…"

"She's doing well enough to be moved." Ranger waited a minute to see how Joe would react. When he didn't say anything Ranger went on. "Stephanie wants to see you before she is moved. But I need to see you and we need talk before you see her. Are you available now?"

"Uh yeah sure how long will it take you to get here?"

"I'm just pulling in front of your house now. Joe this is really important, I don't want you to think that I'm just jerking your chain."

There had always been tension between the two where Stephanie was concerned and Joe was half tempted to meet Ranger at the door with his gun but the way his day had been going Ranger would end up shooting him. He tried not to let it but it bothered him that Ranger looked at Stephanie the same way that he did and Stephanie claimed that she didn't even notice that he did. Plus it bothered him that Ranger never tried to talk her out of that crazy job that she was doing instead he offered his help and support when in truth Joe knew that she should quit and do something safer.

Joe heard Rangers truck and walked to the door opening it as Ranger approached it. "Come inside Ranger. What is this all about? I'm assuming from your call that it concerns Stephanie."

They both walked over and sat on the couch facing each other, each man sizing up the other.

"Joe, Stephanie wants to see you. But I need to fill you in before that can happen." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Joe could see signs of stress and he could see that Ranger was very tired.

"She wasn't hurt all that bad physically but" ...he hesitated... "we almost lost her, she was very close to the edge. She doesn't even know how close she was." He studied Joe's face to see if he was understanding what he was being told. Satisfied with what he saw, he continued. "Stephanie has been seeing a therapist everyday if she needs to, sometimes more than once a day. The doctors agree that the best thing for her is some time away. She needs a totally stress free time period right now, any stress could push her over the edge. Do you understand?" Whether Stephanie wanted to see him or not if Morelli refused to follow rules he would come up with something to tell Stephanie about why he hadn't made it.

Joe studied Ranger. What he saw reassured him to a degree. The man had always done his best to protect Stephanie and he wouldn't hurt her now. "This is why she is being moved?" Ranger gave him a nod. "And your afraid that if I see her and put pressure on her she could crack." Again Ranger nodded.

Joe almost jumped off the couch when Ranger started talking. "Joe right now she needs time to regroup to get strong again." Ranger looked into Joe's eyes. "She's one of the strongest women that I have ever known, but she just finished getting beat up and almost gang raped. Even she needs time to recover and I'm going to give her that time. I'm moving her to my house in the Bahamas. I hope that you understand. I will make arrangements for you to be taken to see her but you have to promise not to upset her."

Joe looked at Ranger and almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mr. Man of Mystery was in love with a little white bread girl from the 'burg'. At first he wasn't sure if he should hit him or feel sorry for him.

"You really care about her don't you?" He had to ask the question he had to know although he didn't believe for a minute that Ranger would answer.

Joe wasn't surprised when Ranger kept his blank face and didn't respond to his question. At that moment Joe felt it, that little tingle that tells you without you knowing it your life has changed forever and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. A part of him wished that he could pinpoint when it had happened if him a do over so he could go back and change it but that's just not how life works.

"You know, maybe you two deserve each other. She's a walking disaster half the time and you have a hero complex where she's concerned. Yes, I agree to your terms. I love Stephanie and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Ranger nodded and headed for the door stopping just before he opened it.

"I'll have a car here for you in an hour. Oh and Morelli, to you she may be a disaster but to me she's awesome. Leave your weapons home the only ones allowed in with weapons are my men." Then Ranger was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Joe looked out the window from the spot on the couch where he'd been sitting for the past hour thinking and almost laughed. Exactly one hour had passed and true to Ranger's word, Joe watched as a black truck pulled up and parked in front of his house. If anyone else had said an hour it would have been about maybe a few minutes off one way or the other but no, fucking Manoso was right on the money, precise as always.

The door to the truck opened and a man dressed all in black walkedstrode up the walk and a minute later Joe heard the knock at the door. He sighed and wentwalked to the door, time to see Stephanie and face his future. Something told him it would never be the same again. Joe opened the door. He could tell just by looking that the man in front of him was well armed.

Hank sized the cop up standing in front of him. He had heard enough stories about Joe Morelli to respect the man and he felt just a little uncomfortable about his orders to pat down the cop. Looking at the man in front of his it was no contest, Ranger was definitely higher on the scary scale. A memory of Ranger whipping Tank flashed across his memory, oh yeah Ranger won hands down. He pulled himself up to his full six four and spoke in a strong voice.

"My orders are to check you for weapons."

Joe glared. "I'm a cop." Then he growled. "Want to get arrested for carrying concealed?."

Joe couldn't believe it when the man in front of him full out laughed in his face. Then he pulled himself together and spoke his tone low and menacing.

"Officer Morelli, I would suggest you cut the bullshit if you would like to see Ms. Plum, her plane leaves in three hours whether you've seen her or not."

Then he turned and started walking to the car. His intention clear as were his orders, if the cop gave him problems just leave once he was on the road contact Ranger.

He stopped after three steps and turned. Joe was still standing in the open door way.

"Last chance."

Joe nodded. He knew Ranger and Ranger didn't bullshit. He spread his arms and let Hank pat him down.

Hank shook his head when he didn't find anything. "Get in the back. It's fully stocked if you want anything on the way."

Joe got in the back and closed the door. It was then that he noticed that he couldn't see out, all the windows were blacked out. He tried the door handle and wasn't surprised to find it locked. Manoso thought of everything. They drove for about 45 minutes with all the turns they had taken Joe knew that they could been anywhere.

The truck shut off and a minute later Hank was opening the door. He wasn't surprised when he stepped out and found that they were in an underground parking garage. Manoso wouldn't be careless enough to let him spot something he might recognize.

"Just get in the elevator and it will take you to the right floor." Hank said before getting back in the truck and pulling away.

Joe walked to the elevator and after he stepped in the doors closed and it moved up. Manoso was waiting for him blanck face in place when the doors opened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, remember what we talked about the room is monitored if she starts to get upset the nurse will remove you." Joe listened to Ranger while taking in his surrounding.

Whatever this place was it wasn't your ordinary hospital. Murals filled the walls, the floors were covered with pblush carpet that you sank into with every step. But it was the smell that really got him hospitals always had a medicinal antiseptic smell. This place smelled fresh almost like you were standing outside.

They stopped in front of a door. Ranger didn't speak just nodded his head before he turned and went back down the hall the way they had come.

Joe stood looking at the door for long minutes knowing that once he walked through the door his life would change. He couldn't recall ever being this afraid of anything in his whole life. He loved Stephanie.

He glared at the door would he be able to convince the woman in the room to accept what he had to offer. Or was it already too late? Hhad he already lost to Manoso without even realizing it?.

He thought about all the women he had had, shit all the women he still had whenever he wanted them. But they were nothing compared to Stephanie she was definitely one of a kind.. The only woman he'd ever known that he'd had to work to impress. And he'd always felt like he came up short somehow. Other women fell over themselves to get his attentions and please him but not Stephanie Plum.

Then he had to laugh to himself, she was the same way with Manoso. Women walked into walls around the man and Stephanie treated him like he was ordinary, normal even. He knew it was one of the things that attracted the both of them to her.

He gave himself a pep talk 'enough stalling Morelli just open the damn door and go in' Joe pushed on the door and entered the room.

Stephanie was sleeping in what appeared to be a full size bed the room looked like something you might find in an upscale hotel. Definitely not in a hospital. The room spoke money. He stepped up to the bed and took her hand.

"Cupcake."

She turned and opened her eyes. "Joe."

They just looked at each other for a moment. It appeared that mostmany of her injuries were mostly healed.

Stephanie looked at Joe and noticed that he looked very tired and worried.

"Cupcake, how do you feel?" Before she could answer he continued. "Ranger says that you're leaving on a little vacation tomorrow. I wish I could get away and go with you but you know how busy I always am."

"Yeah, Joe I know you're busy." Noticing how tired he looked Stephanie wondered for a minute how Ranger had got him here. Maybe he had pulled him out of bed, or more likely away from a case he was working. "I'm sorry if Ranger pulled you away from work. I know how busy you are."

Joe could see it written on her face that she thought he'd been too busy to come visit without Manoso forcing him here.

He tried to explain. "Cupcake I have been busy but…"

Stephanie held up a hand. "I know Joe work always comes first with you." She tried not to sound bitter. "It's really nice to see you."

Joe walked to the bed and took Stephanie hand in his kissing her on the lips before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Stephanie first you need to believe me when I tell you that I wanted to see you before this."

"I know Joe but you were busy with work…"

Joe sighed he knew that attacking Ranger would not help his case. It bothered him that he was sure that Manoso knew he had spent most of his free nights while Steph was gone with Terri Gilman. Manoso with his morally right ways would have thought that not letting him see Stephanie would have been protecting her.

"Cupcake I tried to see you." He stood and walked toward the door. "Ranger moved you to this private hospital for your safety. I don't want you to ever think that I don't care because I do. I love you Steph, I want you to be my wife and someday the mother of my children."

Stephanie pulled her hand away from Joe and settled it on her lap. Shit she hated conversations about their future, mostly because she knew they weren't on the same page. She let out a sigh, time to let Joe in on some of what she'd been talking about in therapy.

"Joe, I care about you very much but you and I both know that I will never be a burg housewife…" When Joe started to say something she held up a hand. "Just let me get this out. Please Joe this isn't easy for me."

Joe walked to the bed and kissed Steph on the head. "I'm sorry. I promise not to interrupt. But you have to agree to listen to me when you're done."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Joe, if you're really honest with yourself you know that I could never be the wife that you want. I can't cook and really don't want to learn." Stephanie wasn't ready to tell him that sometimes she looked at baby Lisa and really wanted one of her own because then she would have to admit that the babies she saw in her future had mocha skin and dark eyes. "Joe you need to find someone who can give you babies and cook you dinner, someone who would be happy sitting at home waiting for you with dinner on the table. Can you really see me ever being that person? And before you answer I want you to be honest with yourself."

"Cupcake…"

"Joe you don't want the mother of your children getting shot at and I'm not ready to give up on trying to fly."

"Cupcake you could get a safer job…"

"NO Joe, you need to listen. Right now I'm more scared and frightened then I have ever been in my life, I thought I was going to die, but I don't want to let that fear rule my life. I plan on getting strong again because I know that if I quit now then they win…" Stephanie started waving her hands. "All the psychos, nuts, and crazies out there I can't let them win because if they do then I lose me. And that really scares me because I know that I'm closer to that happening then I have ever been in my life."

"Cupcake, you are not the job. You can do any job and still be you."

"But Joe I may not be the best bounty hunter but I like what I do…" She stopped thought and continued. "Okay most of the time I like what I do. I could do without the yuck factor but other than that. I like that I make a difference. Just look at the friends that I've made Ranger, Connie, Lula, Mooner, Sally. Hell if I hadn't met Sally I wouldn't be here now."

"Stephanie did you ever think that if you didn't do this job then you wouldn't have needed to have Sally save you because you would not have been in danger in the first place. The Slayers wouldn't have been after you if you had a different job."

Tears started in Steph's eyes. "Joe you will never understand. I want to be Wonder Woman. I want to try to fly."

She looked at Joe to make sure he wouldn't interrupt her. "I know that I'm not. But I refuse to stop trying because I know that someday if I keep trying I'll fly."

In that moment Joe saw something in Stephanie he'd never seen before and part of him knew she was right. Someday she would fly. And it made him terrible sad to realize that he wasn't going to be the one who would be there to help her learn to fly.

Steph yawned and Joe could see how tired she was. "Rest Cupcake, I'll see you when you get back."

Stephanie closed her eyes and Joe wasn't surprised that she was asleep before he reached the door.

He looked at her and smiled. Just before he pulled the door open he said. "Cupcake I'll always love you."

Then he walked from the room never seeing the single tear that ran down Stephanie's cheek at his final words.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eight

Joe walked from the room and saw Ranger leaning against the wall opposite the door. "The truck will take you back to your house."

Joe nodded. "You'll take care of her?"

Ranger gave a bare nod and Joe was surprised when he spoke. "Stephanie should be back in a month. I am going to try to talk her into moving into my building. Hher old apartment is a security nightmare. I want her someplace safe."

"After she left me was she staying with you or in one of your apartments?"

Ranger studied Joe before answering. "Does it really matter?"

Joe shook his head. "No I guess it doesn't." Joe turned and walked toward the elevators. Before he could enter the waiting car, Ranger spoke.

"Stephanie moved herself into my apartment. I was out of town. Tank called and let me know that she showed up one night."

Joe wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Stephanie had moved in uninvited or that Ranger had apparently let her stay. Then he had always been happy to let Stephanie stay with him and he frowned and he knew his thought showed on his face when Manoso spoke.

"It wasn't easy that first night I came home to find Stephanie sprawled out in my bed."

Joe took a step toward him ready to attack him. But Rangers next words stopped him in his tracks.

"You know I've wanted her since I found her in those damn handcuffs you left her in."

Ranger let out a laugh at the stunned look on Morelli's face.

"I had her in my bed. But she wasn't mine and I won't take a woman without full consent." He looked Joe straight in the eye. He wanted this man to fully understand what he was saying. "She couldn't give full consent because she loved you and she doesn't have it in her to cheat on another person. No matter how much that person has hurt her."

"Your bed?" Joe was stunned. He knew there was no way Stephanie would be in his bed for a whole week and there not to be some sex going on. Hell if she spent more than a few hours alone with him at his house they ended up in bed. "She was staying in your bed? The whole week?."

"Did you even hear what I said Morelli?. Her morals are so fucking high she wouldn't cheat on you even though you cheat on her all the time."

Joe had a hard time believing what Ranger was telling him. "A week and you never…"

"After I returned she stayed on the couch. I'll tell you now if you think that Stephanie would ever cheat on you then you really don't know Stephanie at all."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing. Happened. Nothing will happen until Stephanie is ready." Ranger said his words with so much meaning that he knew there was no way Joe could not understand what he was telling him. "At that time I will honor whatever decision she decides to make."

"So if she decides that she wants to return to Trenton and marry me you won't try to influence her not to."

"Believe it or not Morelli I just want Stephanie happy. If she thinks she'll be happier with you I will honor her decision."

"I get the picture Ranger. Be good to her or I will come after you. Make sure you never cause her pain." Then Joe pushed the button and the elevator door closed leaving Ranger alone in the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After Joe left, Ranger walked to Stephanie's room and entered. He saw his Babe laying on her side the blankets covering her shoulders and he could tell from the rhythmic movements she was making that although he couldn't hear it she was crying.

"Babe, are you ready?" The concern he felt heavy in his voice.

Stephanie spoke without turning to face him her voice low and broken. "Yes Ranger."

Ranger sat on the bed and ran his fingers through her wild hair. He spoke softly. "Babe are you okay? We don't have to go if you'd rather not."

He knew the best thing for her was to get away for awhile but he wasn't going to force her if she really didn't want to go.

Stephanie sat up brushing tears from her face and putting on her strong face. The one she wore to tell the world that Stephanie Plum was no quitter.

"I'm ready just let me use the bathroom."

Ranger watched as Stephanie made her way from the bed to the bathroom closing the door behind herself. He hoped that letting her see Morelli hadn't been a mistake. She'd been doing better the last few days and he was hopeful that she was ready to move on.

The door to the bathroom opened and Stephanie walked out he relaxed as soon as he saw her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her lips were raised in a full smile. Stephanie's curiosity was back and he knew from the smile on her face what the question would be before she asked it.

"Ranger, where are we going?"

Ranger fought hard to hold in the laugh he felt threatening. He'd been wondering when Stephanie would start with the questions.

"Babe I promise you will like it, everything you need will be there waiting for you." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "For the next month I plan on spoiling you."

He watched the flash of emotions play across her face. He leaned his forehead on hers. "Babe I Love You. I'm going to show you how much. I want you in my life and I don't ever plan on letting you go again."

"Ranger I really care for you…"

Ranger settled on the bed and held Stephanie in his arms. He'd known they would need to have this talk soon. Looked like now was the time.

"Babe I know this isn't the best time for this and I know you're not ready yet. I need you to know how I feel, okay."

When she answered her voice was low and I could barely hear her words. "I think I'm falling in love with you but so much has happened in the last few weeks that I really need some time to think. I need to get my head together."

"Babe I'll give you all the time you need."

Stephanie separated them and looked up into Rangers eyes. She had to know. "Ranger does this mean that you've rethought your 'I don't do relationships'?"

She wanted to ask more but thought it better if she waited to ask more. For one she wanted to know if a ring was in the future, then she thought did she really want a ring was she ready for marriage it hadn't worked out very well last time. What if Ranger wanted to get married and she didn't, what would happen then.

"Babe with you I'm willing to try. I never thought I'd ever meet a woman who would make me want to make a commitment like that…" Ranger shook his head and looked at Stephanie sheepishly. "Babe I don't know…Babe you make me want to protect you…I'm really not very good at this. Since I first saw you in that Diner you've intrigued me. Then you brought in Morelli and you didn't quit it fascinated me I had to see what you would do next. Before I knew it I had to make sure you were safe I found myself stopping by your apartment at night. I'd watch you see…you were so beautiful. I watched you with Morelli and knew he could offer you what I never could. A house and family in the burg…" He held up a hand as Stephanie started to speak.

He nuzzled her neck and she felt a heat building low in her stomach as he spoke. "Then I realized what a lucky bastard I was you wanted me in your life. I knew I wasn't good enough for you but by then I was in love with you. I started to hope for 'someday'."

Stephanie smiled she had a hard time believing that Ranger didn't think he was good enough for her if anything she wasn't good enough for him after all she was just a girl from the 'burg'. She was always rolling in trash and she couldn't cook a decent meal if it meant her life.

"Will I get to meet your family?" Then she frowned she didn't even know if he had family, well other than a daughter someplace in Florida.

"Yes Babe when you're ready. My daughter's name is Victoria she lives in Miami with her mother." Stephanie kissed Ranger on the cheek she thanks to his ESP she now knew his daughters name she wondered what else she would be finding out about the man of mystery. "Babe I plan on letting you into my life. That is if you want this. You really need to be sure I come with some pretty heavy baggage. Life with me won't be safe or predictable. Are you really ready for all this?"

"Do I get to go to the batcave?"

"Yes, Babe but the batcave is forever, no turning back. Are you ready for forever? I am."

"You want me to marry you?"

"Yes someday if that's what we both want." Ranger could feel Stephanie tense. He knew and understood her fear of marriage his own had been a disaster that should never have happened. "Babe there is no hurry you still need to heal and you have a vacation to start."

Stephanie relaxed knowing that Ranger would give her the time she needed. Ranger stood and scooped Stephanie into his arms then walked to the door.

"Put me down?"

"Babe either I carry you or you ride in a wheelchair."

I glared at Ranger he knew that the one thing I hated worse than being in the hospital was riding in a wheelchair.. "Fine, but I want you to know I could walk just fine."

"Babe I don't doubt it but did you ever think that I like having you cradled in my arms." I had to smile at that and relaxed. If carrying me made Ranger happy then who was I to not let him.

"Ranger you will be with me?"

"Yes Babe I've cleared my schedule for the next month. I won't have to leave unless there is an emergency."

"I don't want to be responsible for your company failing."

"Babe I'm away so often I've set up the company to run without me. Besides taking off whenever I want is one of the perks of being the boss."


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Stephanie wasn't surprised to see a limo waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator into a parking garage. Ranger must have been a boy scout because he was always prepared. Ranger put her down long enough to help her in before getting in himself.

Stephanie was stunned, a limo to go to the airport!.

"Babe I wanted you to be comfortable. Why don't you close your eyes and I'll wake you when we get to the airport."

Stephanie awoke to the feeling that someone was watching her. Then she felt a finger run down the side of her face barely touching her. "Babe, time to wake up, we're here."

Stephanie tried to clear her foggy brain. Where where was here?. Then she recognized Ranger's voice and it all came back. Slayers, Hospital, airport, vacation, she was going away with batman on a vacation!.

Okay it wasn't really a vacation, more like a recovery period. But it was away from Trenton, the 'burg' and her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the limo opened and Ranger helped her out. Guess they were flying private since they were standing in front of what was a pretty impressive looking plane. Steph tilted her head and looked at Ranger.

"You have your own plane?" It was both a question and a statement.

Ranger put his hand on Stephanie's waist and lead her to the steps to the plane. "Belongs to one of my partners."

I'd never been on a private plane and was surprised to see that while it had some regular plane seats most resembled recliners, there was even a couch.

"Babe we need to get buckled in, once wee in the air I'll show you around."

My stomach picked that minute to speak up and let out a loud growl. "I hope this plane has food on it."

"Babe, Ella stocked the pantry with you in mind." That made me smile. I loved Ella and she was a genius when it came to food. Plus I knew she wouldn't expect me to eat the barks and twigs Ranger liked to eat.

"Babe I don't eat barks and twigs and it wouldn't hurt for you to eat healthier."

The conversation was cut short when Ranger noticed how I tensed up when the plane started to move.

"Babe, its okay."

"Uh Ranger, maybe now would be a good time to let you know that I really don't like flying."

Ranger lifted an eyebrow in surprise. If he'd had to guess he would have thought Stephanie would love the thrill of flying.

Stephanie figured maybe she should try to explain. "You see, I've only really flown once. It was right after Mary Alice was born. Val and Steve had left some of their things behind when they moved to California. They moved when Angie was two., Wwell, Val wanted Angie's baby things for Mary Alice. So Dad rented a moving truck and the two of us drove it out to Val. Mom flew. Wwe spent some time going to Disneyland and doing tourist stuff then it was time to come home. So we flew. Ranger noticed Stephanie turning pale just telling the story..

It was a seven hour flight and I was really looking forward to flying for the first time. Ranger noticed Stephanie starting to shake and started stroking her back to comfort her.

We were in the air an hour when we hit turbulence. It wasn't too bad until the man in the seat next to me suddenly turned and spewed all over me.

Stephanie had a distantce far off look as if she was seeing it all again.

The flight was full. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom only to find out that someone had plugged it up and it was out of order. The stewardess did her best helping me get cleaned up but we were in the air and so I couldn't shower and by the time we landed the smell was bad.

Ranger snuggled Stephanie into him. "Babe, I'm sorry you had such a bad experience. Would you like me to show you the plane?"

Ranger had distracted her by having her tell the story and now she was surprised to find that they were in the air.

First he showed her the galley with its fully stocked pantry. She grabbed a sandwich and a soda.

In the back of the plane were two bedrooms and Steph was happy to see that each had its own full bathroom including shower.

After the tour was over Ranger led Stephanie to one of the bedroom and pushed her down on a bed.

"Babe, I promised your doctor you would rest."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "My doctor is your brother. And I'll only sleep if you join me…I mean…"

"Babe I understand,. tIt's not a sexual invitation. I can share a bed with you without us having sex." I already knew that we'd shared an apartment for a week and a bed for a night.

Stephanie stepped off the plane and gasped. The air was warm with a breeze, the sky a blue you'd never see in Trenton.

Ranger helped her into the waiting SUV and they were off. Stephanie's head swiveled so much that Ranger was almost afraid she'd get whiplash.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Babe, you'll be here a month, relax, there is plenty of time to see everything the island has to offer."

Stephanie settled into the seat and looked at Ranger. "Fine, but can you tell me about where we're going to stay. All I know is you own it."

"Babe, I bought it a few years ago as an investment. Mostly use it as a safe house."

They pulled off the main road and drove for about twenty minutes when Steph saw it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had trouble believing it, wow it was beyond fabulous!. She could see the ocean off to the left with its private beach, but what amazed Stephanie was the color of the water. Sof she'd never seen water that color.

"Babe, it's water." Ranger used a finger to close her mouth.

Stephanie smirked at him and gave him a playful punch. "I know what it is smartass. But the color, it's beautiful."

"You might want to look that way." And Ranger pointed ahead at the Villa they were approaching.

The villa was two stories. Aand it fit where it was much it's location perfectly, Stephanie thought. The Villa was a pale sandstone or maybe pink but as Stephanie approached it she could see that it appeared to be made from blocks of crushed shells.

"Babe the Villa is over one hundred years old. It is built from blocks quarried on the other side of the island. Would you like to see the inside now or I could show you the yard?"

"Inside please. You can show me the outside after I have a chance to change."

Ranger lead her inside. The Stephanie marveled at the marble floors and the vaulted ceiling. The whole place seemed to be open and airy with large windows that let in light and provide an amazing view of the surrounding areas.

Ranger placed a hand at Steph's back to steer her to the staircase leading to the second floor.

"I can finish showing you this floor but if you want to freshen up, the bedrooms are upstairs."

Stephanie nodded and started up the stairs.

Ranger lead her to the bedroom at the far end of the hall opening each door as the passed it and letting her see the rooms. He figured she didn't need to know he was giving herplacing her in the master suite. He would use the smaller suite next to it. Both suites had a connecting door so if needed they could act as a mini apartment.

Stephanie stopped in the doorway and watched as Ranger carried her bag to what could only be a massive walk in closet. Ranger noticed when he walked out that she was starring at the bed. He walked over and let himself fall down on it then turned and resting his head in his hand spoke.

"Bed is a California king. It's quite comfortable." Stephanie could see the lust dancing in his eyes as he spoke.

"Uh Ranger…"

Ranger gave her a two hundred watt smile. "Babe, I'll be staying in the suite next door. Unless…"

Stephanie blushed. "That's okay." She walked to the bed and leaned over and kissed Ranger. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Ranger stood and walked to the door. "Babe, change and meet me downstairs in fifteen and I'll show you the grounds."

They walked the grounds hand in hand, taking in everything. The Villa hand its own pool and hot tub. The beach was private and Ranger pointed out the reef that buffered it so the waves weren't bad. It had a dock a ways down from the beach and an impressive yacht anchored in the cove.

Stephanie yawned and Ranger figured now was as good a time as any to spring his first surprise on her.

"Babe, I need to tell you something."

He looked into her blue eyes and felt himself tighten. They were dancing with the excitement of everything that she'ds seen so far.

"Babe, your parents, Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou will be here tomorrow."

Stephanie squealed and hugged Ranger. "I love you. This place is prefect and so are you!."

Ranger pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes. "Say it again Babe."

She looked at him in puzzlement then remembered what she'ds said a minute before." I love you..."

He pulled her in a deep drugging kiss. "I love you too Babe."

"Uh, Ranger when will they be here?"

"They'reTheir spending tonight on a nearby island. They'll take a boat over in the morning and should be here by lunch."

"But how…"

"Babe I have my ways. Can we leave it at that?"

Stephanie nodded. "How long will they be staying?"

"Connie and Lula just the weekend they need to get back to work. But your mom and dad will be here a week. Mary Lou hasn't decided yet if she's flying back with Connie and Lula or your parents."

Stephanie had to laugh thinking of Lennie home alone with their three boys. "Bet Lennie calls and begs her to come home earlier rather than later."

Ranger laughed. "You're probablye right about that Babe." And his blank face fell into place. "One more thing Babe. The doctor I've arranged to see you will be stopping by later. Is that okay with you?"

Stephanie nodded she had sat down with her doctor, Ranger and her therapist and they had all agreed that it was important that she continue her therapy while she was here. She would meet with the therapist daily and as she got better the sessions would become less frequent.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: AFTER TEN(redone)

AUTHOR:dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Ten

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm currently on a beach in paradise. After some trouble with a gang called the Slayers, I'd ended up in the hospital. Uupon release, Ranger had whisked me off to my current paradise. Ranger, knowing that I didn't handle it well when I wasn't out working, had been providing me with distraction in the form of my parents and my friends, Lula and Connie.

I love them all but even this place was starting to feel too small after they'd been here a week. The Villa was huge, but it never seemed that we had time alone, we being Ranger and I. Wwe'd shared the 'love' word and were trying to explore where it might lead to. My Hungarian hormones had woken up and were cheering for sex. Pproblem was that Ranger had decided that we shouldwould wait until I was sure I wanted the whole package. Who would have thought Ranger wanted a relationship and I was the one having trouble committing?.

It seemed as if every time we were alone, something interrupted us. Iif it wasn't a phone ringing, then it was one of my many guests. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends, but they could drive me crazy at times.

The reason I was on the beach alone was that Ranger was driving my parent s to the airport. Valerie and her family were currently staying on another island and would be starting their visit tomorrow. Sally Sweet, due mid week he would only be staying a day and a half because he had commitments he couldn't get out of.

Ranger smiled as he stepped from the SUV and watched Stephanie. She was stretched out on the beach which had become her favorite place since she'd been here.

He knew she would go out lay down and use it as a place to think and work through whatever was bothering her.

Stephanie was in peaceful contemplation listening. It was quiet except for the waves, maybe a bird call here or there. She had decided to stay behind when Ranger drove her parents to the Airport this morning. She always hated good-byes and that had been a good excuse to stay behind. This was the first time since the Slayer incident that she had been by herself, well other then Ranger's guys strategically placed around the villa.

She needed to think, and she couldn't do that with everyone, fussing over her. The Doctor said that she was healing well and at her last therapy session Liz had given her a book. She remembered her words. 'Call it a journal, logbook, or diary whatever you call it I want you to you it. I'll give you a question to answer in it every week. Rremember there is no wrong answer and you'll be the only one reading it unless you ask me to or you show it to someone else.' Liz wanted her to think about but not to over analyze her answers.

She sat and watched the waves crash into the beach for a few more minutes before standing time for a walk along the beach. Then she felt it that tingle that let her know that Ranger was near.

She looked up toward the Villa and smiled when she saw Ranger walking toward her. Steph held out her hand.

"Walk with me?"

Ranger smiled he had come to look forward to their walks when they could get away.

As nice as it was here, even with the distraction Ranger was offering with all the company. Now that she was feeling better she wanted to get back to work. Ranger, the Doctor, and Liz were all against this, they said it was too early.

They all seemed to believe that she still needed rest and relaxation. And some time to regroup. OK, she agreed she did need to think. So here she was walking on the beach thinking. Having Ranger with her was a nice perk. Liz had asked her the first question for her book.

"Where do you see yourself next year? How about in five years?" good question, but she couldn't answer it.

Stephanie had always lived day to day. Wwhen things had got tough she would just go to denial land. It was a nice place. Oh, maybe at one time she had planned her future, maybe back in college, or when she had been married to the Dickie. But lately no, definitely not lately, lately the most planning for the future she had done was trying to survive her latest stalker.

Saying that her life had been chaotic the last two years would be an understatement. The last two years had been a whirl wind of exploding cars, dead bodies, psychos, and stalkers.

The two men in her life had added to the confusion. Vice Cop Joe Morelli and I had been circling since sheI was six, and in the last two years theywe had been on again and off again many timesmore times than I could count. They'd We'd had their our talk and broken itnow we were off permanently.

Then there was Ranger, AKA Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Hhe was my mentor, my friend, and for a fabulous night, my lover. He was a man of mystery, and his kisses made me melt. We'd had a talk on the plane here and Ranger had let me know that he wanted more. In the last couple of weeks since the Slayers the walls around Ranger had been coming down and he said he wanted me in his life.

That brought me back to that darn question Liz had asked. Was I was afraid of the future and of what it might hold? Hell yes, I was afraid. But why? The man of myher dreams wanted meher and had hinted that there was definitely a ring in their future. So the future be should be looking rosy, right?. Why was Ishe holding back instead of jumping right in. That was the question.

She pulled her hand from Rangers walked to the surf and kneeled down. Swirling the sand and water with her hand it was warm. She loved the feel of it. The air here was clean and salty, the sky blue with fluffy white clouds. And wondered for a minute if maybe she could convince Ranger to let them just stay here and never return to reality.

The man in questions ESP was working and he said only one word.

"Babe."

Yeah she would miss the sky when she went home you don't get that shade of blue in Trenton, too much smog.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ranger looked out the window at the woman walking along the beach. She had on a blue swimsuit top and blue shorts, her wild crazy curly brown hair was dancing in the light breeze. She was a beautiful woman but he knew it was her other qualities that drew him to her. She was the most determined, spunky, and stubborn woman he'd ever know.

"How long has she been out there?"

"Since you left for the airport." Tank answered. Ranger frowned, he'd just returned from dropping Stephanie's sister and her family at the airport. He'd been gone almost three hours.

"That was hours ago, has she eaten?"

"No, she looked at the tray and walked out to the beach. She's been there ever since."

"She should eat." Not long ago Stephanie had been a food addict, moaning and savoring good food. Now he almost had to force feed her. "she's lost too much weight."

Tank shrugged. They both knew it would do no good to try to pressure her into eating. Stephanie was too stubborn for that. She'd just dig in her heels and fight, even if she knew she needed to eat. She just hated it anytime someone tried to tell her what to do and would normally do just the opposite.

"Thought it was best if I just left her alone. "

"OK get dinner ready. I'll go talk to her." He wasn't happy about Stephanie missing a meal but he knew Tank was right.

"Boss, maybe you should let her be. I think she needs some time alone."

"Maybe."

His eyes never left Stephanie and he noticed that she was now sitting on the beach. Maybe Tank was right. But he really wanted to go down there now, hold her and reassure her. But he knew she needed time.

"OK, I'll be in my office. Call me when dinner is ready. Iif she's not up then I'll go down and get her then."

Ranger could here Tank laughing as he walked off. Tank knew all about the ring box that he was carrying around in his pocket and the damn man was getting a great deal of amusement out of the fact that Ranger was afraid to asknswer Stephanie to marry him. Tank could laugh. Tthis was his life, he'd almost lost Steph to the Slayers.

For two years he had made himself stay back and watch her. Telling himself that his life didn't lend itself to relationships and it didn't in any normal sense of the word. But he found himself wanting one with Stephanie.

If he'd learned anything in the last two years it was that he'd found his match in Stephanie Plum. He'ds never known a woman like her before sometimes it amused him that she was the one who brought some of the danger into their lives with her many stalkers.

A smile came to his lips as he recalled all of her cars that now rested in car heaven. He could even recall the very moment he'd fallen in love with her. It was when he was FTA and she had called, not to ask if he's done it as most of his family and friends had done, no Stephanie had simply asked if he was okay.

No, if anyone's life was less likely than his to not support a relationship it was Stephanie's and maybe that fact made them perfect for each other. He pulled the ring box out and opened it. Hhe hoped she liked it but even more he hoped she would say yes.

The Slayers had taught him a lesson that he had forgotten. Life is meant to be lived. Iit was to short in some cases to waste. Now he needed to convince the lady in question to say yes.

Stephanie watched the waves, deep in thought. Fate always had a way of stepping into her life and biting her in the ass. How many times in the last two years had she thought that she was going to be dead? Too many to count, what with buildings burning down, cars exploding, and crazy skips shooting at her.

Maybe that was part of the problem maybe someplace in her mind she really did believe that she would be dead before she could have a future. Why plan for what she wouldn't have?.

No, she thought that was only part of it. But what the hell was the other part. Her brain started to ache too much damn thinking. Then her stomach rumbled protesting the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately. The sun was getting low so she knew it must be almost dinner time.

Good, she could finish thinking later, later was good. Liz had said they were going to work on her denial issues, she had just replied that she didn't have a problem with them. It was just how she coped, that and sleeping, oh and chocolate. Yeah a girl had to have chocolate.

Maybe that was the problem. Sshe hadn't had any chocolate for awhile. Sshe would have to ask Ranger for some at dinner tonight. All this eating healthy was okay when she was sick but now she was feeling better. She needed chocolate and maybe some coke and Tasty cakes. Her stomach rumbled again agreeing with her thoughts.

She stood up and started brushing the sand off. Then she felt the tingle that told her Ranger was near. She turned and smiled at Ranger walking down the beach toward her.

"Babe."

"You know could make some noise."

"Wouldn't be as much fun." Ranger looked at her through his lowered lashes. "Besides you knew I was coming. How?"

"I could feel you."

"Babe." He grinned a wolf smile.

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Babe you're looking at me like I'm dinner."

"Yum."

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

"Ranger, maybe I want to get burned."

Ranger shook his head. He liked that Stephanie was comfortable enough to bait him.. "Babe dinner is done you. Are ready to eat?"

"Yeah." She was getting good at this one word answer thing.

"Babe, you didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"I know."

"Why? You know what the Doctor said if you don't eat you won't heal as fast."

"I needed to think."

"About."

"Things."

"OK, you'll let me know when you're ready to talk right."

"Yup."

Ranger put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and pulled her in tight for an amazing kiss, his arms traveling up and down her back caressing it. Ranger pulled back looked for something in her eyes and satisfied with what he saw kissed her again.

"Babe, Tank's waiting for us."

"He's going back to Trenton soon?" She asked the question even though she already knew the answer. She would miss the big man they had become close friends during the two weeks they had already been on the island.

"Yeah, Lester will be coming down."

"How about Bobby?"

"After Lester goes home."

"Cal?"

"Babe, Cal gave you his stun gun."

"So no vacation." During one of our conversation Ranger had let me know that the members of his Rangeman crew would be coming down to supplement the skeleton crew he kept at the Villa. She'd teased him about them just wanting a vacation.

"Right."

Ranger kissed her head and with his hand at her back continued steering her toward the dining room.

Stephanie moaned at the aroma, it was beyond delicious. She knew that whatever dinner was she was going to enjoy it. As they walked into the dining room Steph's stomach decided to voice its opinion and let out a loud growl. Ranger and Tank both laughed.

"Better feed that monster before it gets angry."

"Ha ha funny man." Both men could tell that Stephanie was enjoying their teasing.

"Bombshell finally decide to leave the beach?"

"I like the beach its quiet and there are no little boys teasing me."

"Little boys..." Ranger pretended to look hurt. "Babe we do it because we love you."

"Plus its fun," Tank grinned. I gave him my best death glare and the man just laughed more. He had been doing that a lot lately who knew that a scary ex-army man could laugh so much. I seemed to bring it out of him and we had become close friends. I decided maybe it was best to ignore him. Sometimes that worked.

This time it didn't. Tank scooped her up and started tickling her." Bomber I'm not a little boy."

"Fine!.." I screamed. Then I smiled at him and batted my eyes. "Nothing little about you big boy." Then I punched him. "Now how about putting me down so we can eat."

Ranger watched in amusement when they had first arrived Stephanie had been quiet and withdraw but lately she seemed to be coming back.

Tank settled Steph into her chair and they enjoyed the leisurely meal.

"Ranger, what's for dessert?"

Ranger looked at me and Tank dropped his fork.

"What?"

"Babe this is the first time since we've been here that you've asked for dessert or anything sweet."

"I want chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow. Tank picked up his fork and finished eating.

"Does this have anything about your thinking on the beach?..."

"Might." I was starting to like this whole one word answer thing. If the Mmerry Mmen could do it so could I.

"Come to any answers?."

"Yeah, I need chocolate, coke, and Tasty cakes."

"Babe that stuff will kill you."

"Maybe a pizza. Ranger do they even have pizza here?"

"Babe you can have anything you want."

"So I can have chocolate and dessert?"

"Babe anything." He gave her a wolf grin.

"Bombshell, Leo made tart's for dessert tonight."

She started thinking.

"Ranger, has there been dessert every night?"

"Yeah."

She glared at Tank.

"Who's been eating my dessert? if I haven't?."

"Babe."

Tank jumped up from the table mighty fast for a big man. Stephanie was after him in a flash. No way was he getting away with eating my dessert she thought. She cornered him on the patio by the pool.

"Bombshell."

"Tank, you shouldn't eat a girl's dessert."

"You didn't ask for it."

"Makes no difference." Stephanie said shaking her head. "Some thing's are sacred."

He looked at Ranger. The look he got back said he would be in a world of trouble if he hurt her, which he never would. It also said he wouldn't be getting any help. Stephanie sprang, he jumped and they both ended up in the pool. Then they both came up laughing looking at each other. Steph put her hand out to Ranger but instead of letting him help her out she braced herself and pulled Ranger into the pool. He grabbed her and pulled her under.

"Babe, you're bad."

She just laughed. Wow, how he loved it when she laughed like that. Ranger pulled her into his arms and kissed her deep and passionate. Tank cleared his voice..

"Kids maybe we should get dried off so that Steph can have her dessert."

They all climbed out of the pool. Steph heard Ranger mutter something under his breath it sounded like what about his dessert and she starred at him. She didn't know that Batman muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ranger noticed how her eyes were twinkling and dancing as she spoke.

"Yes, I said dessert sounds good." She starred at Ranger as he appeared to blush a little.

"Babe I'll have Leo get you some chocolate tomorrow Babe."

"Thanks Ranger, you're sweet."

"Babe, I'm not sweet." He glared at her. I guess big ex-army men did not think they were sweet.

"Take it back." Ranger growled. "I'm sexy Babe. I can deal with handsome, scary, maybe even adorable, but not sweet or cute. "He gave her a half pout which coming from Ranger made Stephanie laugh. " Babe puppies and kittens are cute and sweet, not me."

"Ranger you are cute and sweet."

Then she reached up and kissed her tongue brushing his and when she felt him groan she pulled back and smiled. Batman was dazed not use to her being the one to initiated their kisses. She took the opportunity and started running back to the dining room before he could react.

After his vision cleared he looked at Tank for support. Tank shrugged.

"Your woman, your problem, besides she didn't call me cute or sweet."

Ranger shook his head, hopefully she would be causing him problems for years.

After dinner she curled up on the couch with Ranger and they watched a movie. Sometime after she fell asleep Ranger carried her to her bed. He undressed her and pulled one of his shirt on her. He had noticed that she liked sleeping in them and it pleased him. He kissed her forehead.

Then he tucked her in before making his way to his room next door. He wondered if she would have one of her nightmares tonight. He hated it when she had them but when she did he got to share her bed. He would comfort her until the dream passed then spend the remainder of the night holding her so that she could sleep. He noticed that the therapy was helping and she no longer had them every night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Steph stretched the sun was coming thru the windows. She turned over Ranger was sitting in the chair watching her.

"Hi."

"Hungry?"

"I could eat..." She smiled.

"Be back in a minute."

"Take your time, I need a shower."

"OK."

After Ranger left, she made her way into the bathroom.. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Mmental note never, never, go to bed after being in a pool without showering first. Her hair was all over the place. Maybe a shower would help that and a ton of the special hair lotion she had found on the counter her first night here next to a note from Ella. _Thought you might need this, love Ella._

Twenty minutes later she was done and on the way back into her bedroom when she heard Ranger. But couldn't make out what he was saying. He was on the phone and smiled at her, patting the bed next to him when he saw her. He finished the conversation and hung up.

"Babe you look beautiful."

Then he removed the covers off the many dishes. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, breakfast potatoes. Stephanie eyes got wider as Ranger pulled the lids off the two remaining plates and revealed donuts, and pastries. Ranger smiled at Stephanie, pleased with her reaction.

"What would you like first Babe?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast to start."

Ranger made me a plate and then one for him. I finished my first plate and handed it back to him.

"More." I nodded. "Potatoes, then pancakes.," I thought a minute. "Then a donut and I'll be done." Ranger grinned it was good seeing her eat again. He would work on getting her to eat healthier after she got better.

He filled the plate handed it back and smiled.

"Babe, I thought you might like to go shopping today."

"Ranger, I don't have any money."

"Babe, you can use my charge card."

Stephanie shook her head.

"I paid my own way. Sure I accept a car now and then but that's different I don't plan on keeping themthing."

"Babe the cars never last long…"

Stephanie cut him off before he could say more. "It's never my fault." And she put on a pout.

"Babe make me happy, please use the card." Ranger gave her a two hundred watt smile.

"Fine, but remember you asked for it."

"I'll meet you downstairs in an hour, ok?" Stephanie nodded. Ranger collected the dishes and carried out the tray..

She lay back on the bed in her thinking position. Okay, where did she see herself next year? First she would work on that one, then she would worry about the next five years. She quickly decided that she would think later. Now, she would go with Ranger and do some damage to his credit card maybe later to would think, yeah later was good. A quick bathroom stop and she was ready to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Shopping with Ranger was amazing. Hhe had fabulous taste, and was very patient. He would pick something out and she would try it on. Everything he picked looked great on and by lunch time the truck was almost full. He had even picked out some jewelry, he explained that both his mother's, and Victoria's birthdays were coming up soon.

Then he let her know about the phone call this morning., Hhis ex had to travel unexpectedly and wanted to know if Ranger would like their daughter while she was gone since he was at the island Villa.

Victoria would be arriving tomorrow. Ranger assured her that Victoria would love her. But the thought of meeting Ranger's daughter still made Stephanieher nervous and she only picked at her lunch. So after lunch she told Ranger that she was feeling tired and they returned to the villa.

She immediately went to her room and changed into her new beachwear. Then she headed down to the beach. She needed to think. So here she was walking on the beach again, ok, where did she see herself in a year?

Maybe Liz was right, maybe she was afraid that she would be dead and not be here next year. Why plan for a future she wouldn't be here to live?. She had certainly argued with Joe about that topic enough, well that and her working with Ranger. He thought that both her job and Ranger's were dangerous to her health and life expediency. Maybe he was right, she was sure that he was right, but no way was she giving up what she had with Ranger.

But it was the other part that scared her and held her back., Nnot the part that had been hurt by Dickie'¢s betrayal of her, no it was the part that understood Morelli'¢s fear for her. She was sure it was what kept Ranger from having relationships. It was the fear that someone you loved could get hurt because of you. It was easier to live with your own mortality then that of a loved one.

Okay she couldn'¢t do anything about Dickie so that left her job. She wasn't very good at it, but she did get her man. Maybe if she got some training, she could learn kung fu, or something., Sshe was sure if she asked Ranger he would have the Merry Mmen help with her training. Maybe he had someone that he didn't like that much in case she broke him. In the past she had been hell on the Merry Mmen.

Hey how about that? Sshe had decided on something about her future, she would get training.

She would be here next year, she wasn't going to get dead. Now that she had figured out that she wasn't going to beget dead she could plan a future. She had already figured out that she and Joe they could be friends and nothing more.

That left Ranger to figure out. First she needed to find out what he wanted. Ssince the Slayers it had seemed that he wanted something. But what? Sand could she accept whatever it was?, Wwould it be enough?. Hell she wasn'¢t sure what she wanted. Every time Joe had even mentioned marriage she'dI¢d packed and ran as fast as sheI could. But for some reason the thought of marriage with Ranger didn'¢t send herme into a panic with the urge to run.

Was it because sheI didn'¢t see Rranger as that typeype or was it because her feelings for Ranger were really that different? Was she in love with Ranger where as she just loved Joe? Ssomething else to think about. She knew one thing she was afraid she would lose her best friend if they did do the relationship thing and it didn'¢t work out. Sure he was a man of mystery, but he had been opening up to her, and he wanted her to meet his daughter.

Yeah he wanted her to meet his daughter!. Why was she afraid to meet her? That was easy, what if she hated her?

Ranger didn't think she would. Maybe it was meeting Ranger's ex that really scarred her, yeah that was it. Ranger had explained to her that they had only married because in a drunken moment they had sex and Maria got pregnant with Victoria. They had never been in love.

While Ranger was away, Maria had meet Tom and fell in love. So they had divorced, and remained friends. Ranger saw Victoria when he could, but because of his work, it wasn't often.

It was too dangerous for Victoria to come to Trenton so he saw her when he could get away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Tank walked into Ranger's office and noticed him looking out the window. Looking out the window over his shoulder he could see what Ranger was watching. A beautiful, curly headed brunette.

"Ranger!" Knowing Ranger would not want to hear what he had to tell him.

"Yeah."

"Bobby called. Morgan has surfaced."

Ranger cussed and turned to glare at Tank before turning back to the window. He watched Steph walking on the beach knowing that soon he would have to break the news to her. He would be leaving. He didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever.

He sighed and then turned back to Tank.

"Where?"

"Vegas."

"Tell Bobby to get the team together. We'll meet him there. Book us seats on the red eye tonight."

"What about Bombshell?"

"I'll tell her at dinner tonight."

"Your daughter will be here in the morning."

"I'll call Maria and let her know what's going on. Victoria will be fine here with Steph."

"Yeah but will Steph be okay here with Victoria?."

He looked at Tank. "She's fine with her nieces." He knew he was skirting what Tank was getting at.

Tank was grinning. He was finely going to have the two woman he loved in one place and he wasn't going to be here.

"They'll be fine." He smiled. He wondered what kind of trouble they would get into together. He would remind the men to be extra cautious, he didn't want either of them trying to sneak off and follow him. He wouldn't put it past either of them and together, no telling what they might come up with.

"Are you still planning on taking Bombshell out on the boat for dinner?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Tonight she's going to say yes, I hope." And Tank thought he looked a little green around the edges.

"Man you got it bad."

"Yeah, and I hope never to get over it."

Tank shook his head. "Buddy at least you know what you're getting into. The

woman is beyond high maintenance, and she draws trouble and crazies like a magnet."

"Tank, I love her."

"What about that scary hair?."

"I love the feel of her curls on my skin and wrapping them around my finger."

"Like I said man, you got it bad."

Tank left the room shaking his head. He agreed Steph was beautiful, him and all the guys were crazy for her, yeah she attracted men as well as crazies. That was one reason she was so good at distraction jobs. It was her spirit, it shined from her like a beacon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

She needed to talk to Ranger. Did she love Ranger? Hell yes she loved him! so what was she afraid of? Did she want to get married again? Her marriage had been a disaster. Of course Ranger was nothing like Dickie, for one she had never really trusted Dickie, she trusted Ranger fully. Ranger would never cheat on her.

But Ranger could do something that Dickie never could. Ranger possessed the power to break her heart. She trusted him with her life, but could she trust him with her heart? She was sure if Ranger broke her heart she would die, or at least she would prefer death to living without him.

Wow she had figured it out why she was afraid to marry Ranger. Not that marriage to the man was an option. But if it was, would she and risk losing his friendship? She knew that if she lost him from her life it would kill her. Her survival instincts kicked in and she decided to think about it later; next topic.

She wanted to continue to work, and what about babies? Yeah what about them? Did she want them? Did Ranger?

He already had a daughter, but would he want more? Would he expect her to stay home and become a housewife if they did have a family? And did she want kids herself? The truthful answer she decided was sometimes. Yeah she felt the need sometimes when she was holding baby Lisa, then Lisa would hurl or need a diaper change and the feeling left fast. Yeah she would need to think on that question longer, like maybe the rest of her life she decided.

"Babe."

She turned and looked at Ranger, he had a cream shirt on and tan shorts. He

looked relaxed, and he was smiling at her.

"Ranger."

"Babe, thought we would go out on the boat for dinner."

"OK should I get ready now?"

"Yes we'll be leaving in a half hour, ok?"

"I'll just run and change." Good saved from more thinking. A relaxing night with Ranger was just what the doctor ordered after all the thinking she'd been doing.

"I'll come to your room, for you."

They walked up to the villa, hand in hand. Just walking they had the quiet

thing down and were comfortable with each other. Ranger kissed her before he

headed into his office and she upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie was amazed the boat was fabulous, and Ranger had dinner set up on the deck, candles were scattered around, music was playing.

"Babe, would you like to dance before we eat?"

All Stephanie could do was nod, she was speechless. Ranger pulled her in close.

This felt so right. She never wanted this feeling to end. They danced, holding each other. She looked into Ranger's eyes, and saw the love there. Then, her stomach rumbled. Ranger looked at her and smiled that two-hundred watt smile.

"Babe, I think that's our cue to eat."

They ate in a comfortable silence listening to the music and the ocean.

They finished as the sun started to fade.

"Babe, I need to show you something."

Ranger took her hand and led her to the rail. He stood behind her, spooning her.

"Watch."

And they stood there and watched the sun sink into the ocean. The sunset was magnificent, yellows, brilliant reds and oranges, streaks of violet and blue. You could almost hear the hiss as it hit the water before sinking from sight. Ranger turned her to face him. Then he slowly lowered to one knee.

Stephanie didn't notice what he had done until he started to speak. He fumbled as he pulled the box from his pocket. "Babe… uh…Will you marry me?" Ranger paused looking into Stephanie's clear blue eyes. "Babe, you're more beautiful then the most perfect sunset. I love you more than life itself. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? Please!"

Stephanie's jaw dropped and she stood in stunned silence. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Then she noticed the fallen look on Ranger's face as he started to stand. She reached out a hand and ran it down his face cupping his chin. She looked into his dark eyes and saw love there. "I love you." Ranger nodded. "Can I have some time to think?"

And then she rushed to explain. "It's not you, it's me. I don't know if I want to get married again."

Ranger nodded in understanding. He'd felt the same way until he'd met Steph.

Ranger opened the blue jewelry box. "Will you wear my ring?" Then he placed the most amazing ring on her finger a second later he placed a second ring on her finger. She looked at the rings and then looked at Ranger for an answer.

"Babe, the first is an engagement ring, it's been in the family for generations, the second is an eternity ring because that's how long were going to be together forever."

Stephanie starred at him her eyes misting up. "Even if I don't want to get married?" She had to know.

They stood spooned together. "Babe, even if you say no. I want you to know that I'm never letting you go."

"Ranger." Was all she could say before tears started to flow.

"Babe."

"Happy tears."

"Ok.."

Ranger pulled her into an intense kiss filled with passion and lust. The kiss moved to her neck, his hands caressing her back, before moving to her stomach and moving up. Steph gripped his shirt.

He pulled back but Steph moved forward continuing the kiss.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"Later." Steph tried to steer them toward the cabin. Ranger noticed the direction they were going.

"Steph, are you sure?"

She nodded, too breathless to speak.

Ranger scooped her up and carried her to bed. Following her down and covering her with his body. Ranger had his shirt and pants off in minutes, her dress followed shortly after. Ranger was kissing down her body he stopped at her nipples and sucked first one then the other into his mouth moving on only once he was sure both peaks were hard enough to cut glass, she arched and moaned and he hardened more than he thought possible he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he was almost where she wanted him most. And she heard bells, no maybe it was ringing. Ranger stopped that wonderful thing he had been doing, and sat up.

"Shit." Ranger said. Stephanie looked up and scowled.

"Am I really that bad a person?"

Ranger looked at her and smiled as he opened the phone. SHe could see the questioning look in his eyes.

"Hold on."

"Babe who were you talking to?"

I mumbled. "No one."

And smiled at him. He returned his attention to the phone.

"Okay, we're coming in now." Ranger leaned down and ran his tongue along my neck.

She stared at Ranger. Where were we going? And what the hell happened to my orgasm? "Yes, meet me at the dock in twenty minutes." He looked down at Stephanie and gave her a wolf grin. "Better make that forty." He closed the phone and threw it across the room.

"Babe we need to talk." The sadness in his eyes told her she wasn't going to like whatever it was they needed to talk about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Steph rolled off the bed, pulled on her dress and walked out of the room to the rail. The sun was gone, replaced by a full moon that reflected on the smooth as glass water. Millions of stars were scattered across the sky, more stars than Steph had ever seen. She sighed. Damn Fate always biting her in the ass just when she thought she might be happy.

"Talk." She didn't turn from the rail as she spoke. She could feel the tears starting and she'd be damned if she would let Ranger see them.

"Babe, I'm flying out on the red-eye tonight." He saw her knuckles turn white, she was clenching the rail so tightly.

Steph could not believe it. Something like this could only happen to her. You just don't propose then take off! At least, normal people don't. She was headed toward rhino mode then she remembered her last talk with Liz. Ranger could see the angry and hurt, betrayal flash thru her eyes, before they started welling with unshed tears, he could tell it was taking all she had to hold them back. He pulled her into an embrace, he talked as his head rested on hers. Stephanie fought to hold the tears back she had to be strong if she wanted this. She already knew that life with Ranger wouldn't be what her mom thought of as normal.

"Stephanie, I want you to understand I would not be leaving if I really didn't have to but I don't have a choice…"

When Stephanie started to talk, Ranger quieted her. "Please Babe I have to tell you this." Stephanie nodded, she would listen then she would let Ranger know that she understood and would be there when he got back. She would be strong for him. "Babe my life isn't always mine. This is why I always said I didn't do relationships. Babe more than anything right now I want to take you to bed."

Steph pushed back and looked into his eyes. She couldn't help it and a tear started down her cheek. She had never loved anyone like she loved this man before her.

"Babe, if this is going to be a problem, if you can't handle it, I need to know now before this goes any farther."

Stephanie pulled Ranger to her, placing her hands on his face cupping it, looking into his eyes. He had his blank look on. She reached up and kissed him he took control of the kiss and deepened it.

"Okay, tell me what you can." It was Ranger's turn to look like a fish with his mouth hanging open. He had expected more of a fight from Steph or at least a protest. But then, this was Stephanie Plum and one of the reasons he loved her was that she was always surprising him by acting in ways that he didn't expect.

"Babe, we got info on a man that Rangeman has been contracted to pick-up, but this case is more than the usual, this man was also responsible for half my team dying during my last mission in the Rangers. I can't tell you everything, but he's in Vegas right now. We've been looking for him for almost five years. Every time we get close to the fucker, he goes to ground. This time we've got men sitting on him, we're going to get him this time Babe. I have to be there, he's dangerous and I won't lie to you Babe. I won't send my men in without me. Last time I went up against him, half my men didn't come back and he almost killed me. This mission is as dangerous as they come and it's missions like this that have stopped me from having relationships."

"So your legal problem in Vegas is taken care of." Ranger raised an eyebrow. Leave it to Stephanie to remember his little weapons mishap.

"Yes Babe, my lawyer took care of it."

Steph turned from the rail into Ranger's embrace and buried her head in his chest. Inhaling his essence it made her feel stronger, gave her the strength that she knew she would need. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she spoke. "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

Ranger grinned. "Babe, I can take care of myself. Remember, I'm a scary big bad ex-army guy." She put her arms around his neck and had to smile at his ego talking. "Ranger you're mine now. I don't want to lose you."

Ranger separated them and gazed into her blue eyes. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

Stephanie's smile lit up her face she grinned up at him. "If I say yes will you promise?"

"Babe, this is the same kind of work I've been doing the last two years, you didn't worry then."

Steph's lower lip came out in a pout. "You weren't mine then." Shish men, he should know this stuff.

"Babe, I love the sound of that. I love being yours." He pulled her into his arms, leaning in and kissing her. He pulled her closer; she could feel his hardness and moaned. His hands covered her breast. She moaned and leaned into him, her knees weakened. They both cussed when they heard Ranger's phone ring.

Ranger spoke into her curls. "Babe, its Tank. We need to get back." Stephanie groaned right now what she really wanted was a Ranger induced orgasm.

Ranger held Stephanie all the way back in. Once the boat was tied up, Ranger pulled Stephanie into a drugging kiss. They pulled apart when they heard Tank clear his throat.

"Can we shoot him?" She was breathless.

"Babe, I'm sorry, we really do need to go."

He kissed her again. Then they walked off the boat, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Tank smiled at the couple, thinking it was about damn time they worked things out.

They walked to the waiting SUV, Tank climbed in behind the wheel. "Ranger can you tell me how long you'll be gone?"

"Babe, hopefully only a few days, maybe a week." Ranger climbed into the SUV.

She waited until they were out of sight before walking into the Villa. Ranger had just left and it already felt empty with both Ranger and Tank gone. She was on her way up the staircase heading for her room when she heard the phone ringing in Ranger's office. She waited for a minute, usually Ranger or Tank answered the phone. Then her curiosity took over, who could be calling? Ranger hadn't said anything about expecting a phone call but she knew it was normally important to Ranger if the phone rang. With some hesitation she walked into Ranger's office and answered the phone.

"Yo."

"Babe, that's my line."

"Ranger, you miss me already." She was surprised to hear his voice.

"Yes, but I wanted to remind you that Maria will be dropping off Victoria in the morning."

"Ranger." Was he kidding he'd better be... She couldn't watch Ranger's kid by herself. Ranger picked up the concern in her voice and tried to reassure her.

"Babe, you'll be fine. Victoria and Maria both know I'm gone on a mission. They're both fine with Victoria being with you."

She could hear Tank saying something in the background to Ranger.

"Babe, Tank says that Mary Lou called and she'll be there in the morning also, so you'll have lots of company. If you need anything call Junior he'll be running Rangeman while I'm gone."

Then she heard a dial tone. The man had no phone manners. She hit the button to redial.

"Yo."

"Ranger, you didn't say good bye."

He laughed. "Babe, I'm in a truck with Tank."

"Ranger, I love you and I miss you so much you left me so hot and wet." She said in her lowest most sultry voice. Then she moaned.

Ranger groaned and gave Tank a death glare. He'd grinned when Ranger shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his cargos suddenly felt too tight. "Babe, you're killing me here and just remember about payback."

She moaned again imagining payback, Ranger style.

"Babe, I love you. Believe me with how I'm feeling now I'll be back as soon as I can, shit if I could I'd turn around right now. I have to go now, we're at the airport and Babe, I love you."

"Love you Ranger."

And he was gone. She listened to the dial tone for a few long minutes. Then she climbed the staircase to her room. After tossing and turning for a few minutes she got up and went into the room that Ranger had been using she picked up one of his pillows and smelled it. Oh yeah, it smelled of Ranger! Next she walked into his closet and grabbed one of his shirts that she liked to sleep in. Sure that she had what she needed to fall asleep, she walked back to her room. She drifted off dreaming of Ranger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Stephanie reached out and arm and swung, thinking it was the alarm clock. Instead of silencing the alarm she fell out of bed. Shit. Her brain still wasn't working and she reached up to the bedside table knocking everything on it onto her head.

"Ouch, shit, damn."

The buzzing continued and finally penetrated her sleep fogged brain. It took a second for it to sink into her that she hadn't used an alarm clock since arriving on the island. She groaned she had been ripped out of a perfectly good Ranger dream, her favorite kind, by the intercom buzzing.

The intercom, shit she was going to kill someone. She pulled herself off the floor and stumbled toward the door. By this time all the merry men knew better than to disturb her this early in the morning. She hit the panel by the door and the buzzing stopped to be replaced by a voice.

"Ms. Plum, Breakfast is ready. Your guests have arrived." Guests? What the hell was he talking about. Then she remembered Ranger's ex-wife and daughter were due today.

"Thank you Leo, can you let them know I'll be down after I shower?" I had hoped that I would be up and have at least a cup of coffee in me before I had to face this two people who had played a role in Ranger's life.

"Sure thing, Ms. Plum."

Steph stood up and walked to the bathroom stopping after she brought a hand up to brush her curls from her face and seeing the rings on her finger. Wow, it wasn't just a dream, she really was going to marry Batman! She finished in the shower and dressed pulling on one of Ranger's shirts that she had got in the habit of wearing. The silk felt great against her skin. She stepped out into the hall and heard a voice.

"Hi, why are you wearing Daddy's shirt?"

A little girl and a woman were both smiling at her. The girl looked so much like Ranger there was no mistaking who her father was. She had Ranger's smile, although her skin was several shades lighter, not Ranger's rich mocha latte.

They had both just stepped from the room next Ranger's. Maria held her hand out.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry we startled you, we were just going to put Torey's things away in her room." Stephanie nodded recalling that Ranger had showed her Victoria's room.

"Sorry. I'm not much of a morning person."

She put out her hand to shake Maria's. Maria grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She saw the ring and smiled.

"Wow! I guess congratulations on in order."

"You're going to marry my Dad." Torey smiled.

I smiled and nodded, too speechless to say anything. Guess we were going to get along after all.

Torey tilted her head. "Why did you just come out of dad's room?"

"Did you say you just I came out of Ranger's room?"

Torey nodded.

"But that's not Ranger's room, that's Ranger's room." And I pointed to the room that Ranger had been using. I could see the surprise in her eyes.

She just shook her head. "Dad always has the bigger room." She smiled and my heart melted, her smile was so like her father's. "You didn't know did you?"

I just shook my head. Ranger had put me in his own room, taking the smaller room for himself.

"That's ok why don't we go downstairs for breakfast." My stomach growled acceptance of this idea and we all laughed.

As they went headed down the hall Maria said. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, your friend Mary Lou is downstairs we met at the airport and she said to hurry. I guess she can't wait to fill you in on the 'burg' gossip."

"Thanks."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Maria was nice, she was also very attractive, she could see what had attracted Ranger to her, she was 5'7", 110 lb, with curves, and dark wavy shoulder I hair, but it was her eyes that she noticed first, they were green. She had never seen anybody with such bright green eyes before.

Torey talked as they made their way downstairs. "My Dad told me about you. Did you really blow up all those cars?" I rolled my eyes and began to wonder what They both already knew about me.

"My Dad said you're really fun to be around." Torey didn't seem to have a problem talking and she had not inherited Ranger's silence. "He also said that we were to stay out of trouble. Just before he said trouble likes finding both of us."

Steph wondered about that for a second. Torey was talking so fast she was having trouble keeping up with everything she was saying.

"Torey, give Steph a chance to breath."

At that minute Mary Lou spotted Steph and launched herself at her and squealed. Stephanie and Mary Lou hugged.

Leo came into the room with a loaded down cart.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat." Then they all sat down.

"Ladies, this is your breakfast, I though, Lennie…" Steph looked behind Mary Lou and there was Lennie holding the baby and their two other boys wrestling on the floor at his feet. "… you and the boys might enjoy eating with me by the pool." Lennie looked relieved that he wouldn't have to share breakfast with this group of estrogen. "…unless you really want to eat here while the ladies gossip."

"Thank you Leo for saving us."

At that moment Mary Lou noticed the rings on Steph's finger. She lost all interest in Lennie and the boys as they walked from the room to join Leo.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum you're holding out on your best friend."

"Mare I was going to call you but it was late. I knew you were going to be here this morning."

"Tell us." Maria insisted Stephanie tell them every detail of the proposal.

"We went out on the boat had a romantic dinner. Ranger had candles all around we watched the sun go down then he proposed." I left out the part on how I hadn't said yes right away.

An hour later Torey was tired of listening to them and excused herself to go swimming. Mary Lou, Maria, and Steph were getting along like they had know each other forever. They talked until Maria had to leave for the airport. Leo stopped by and reminded Steph that the doctor would be by after lunch for her check-up and that her appointment with Liz was after Breakfast in the morning, she sighed and nodded.

Mary Lou suggested lunch in town and Steph said she knew just the place. Glad now that Ranger had taken here into town she hadn't eaten much at lunch but it had been delicious and she knew Mary Lou would love it.

"Well if we're going to town for lunch we better get the troops ready." Mary Lou said.

Steph shook her head, for a minute she had forgotten about the others.

"I think they're all at the pool."

"Steph this place is fabulous."

"I'll show you all around after lunch."

They went out to the pool and gathered the others. Steph showed Mary Lou and family their rooms agreeing to meet in the living room when they were all ready. It was only once they were all gathered that Stephanie realized they had no way to get into town. She hadn't seen a key since she had arrived. So she went to the intercom and called Leo.

"Leo, how do you get to the garage and where are the keys to the trucks?"

"Ms. Plum, you need to go somewhere?" He sounded concerned that she was going to be using one of the vehicles he was responsible for. Men...

"Leo, just answer the question."

"Ms. Plum a couple of the men will be around with trucks in five." She glared at the intercom she would deal with Leo later.

"Thank you, Leo." She said sweetly. Knowing that he would pick up on her sarcasm.

They went out and sure enough, a couple of black trucks pulled up.

"Ms. Plum I'm Marc, Paul and I will be with you today." He pointed to the other truck.

"Raoul and Chris will look after Torey." She looked at him like he was crazy, four men for a trip to town for some lunch and maybe some shopping.

"Marc, I don't think we need four men, just to go to town."

"Orders from Ranger, Ms. Plum if you or Miss. Victoria leave the Estate, you

are each to have a man on you."

Torey grabbed her hand, looked at her and rolled her eyes. "It's ok Steph,

Daddy always sends guys with me when I go into town. After awhile you just get used to it."

Steph rolled her eyes. She could see a talk in her and Ranger's future. They piled into the trucks. The ride into town was nice. Stephanie, Mary Lou and Maria all talking in one truck. Torey had decided to ride in the second truck with Lennie and the boys.

They had lunch at the same restaurant that Steph and Ranger had dined at. Then they hit some shops.

"Ms. Plum, Leo asked me to remind you of your Doctor appointment. The Doctor is waiting for you at the Estate."

Steph rolled her eyes, she hated Doctors, Doctor's appointments, and anything that had to do with them.

"Fine, I guess, I have to head back."

She explained to Mary Lou about the Doctor and insisted that the rest of the group stay in town and enjoy themselves she would meet back up with them at the Villa for dinner. Just because she had to head back was no reason they shouldn't shop and see the town.

Torey offered to be their guide since she had been there many times with Ranger. So Steph headed back to the Estate in the company of Marc. He dropped her at the front door. The Doctor greeted her as she entered.

"Ms. Plum, shall we?" And he walked into the study as she followed. This was where most of her exams took place.

He smiled at her. "Ms. Plum, you are healing quite well. You won't have to wear the cast on your arm after Monday, if the x-ray results are positive, and we'll do a repeat cat scan at the same time."

"So does this mean I can go back to work?"

He looked at her. "Ms. Plum, your physical healing is only part of your being ready to return. What does Liz say on the subject?"

"So if Liz agrees you'll give your ok?"

He thought for a minute. "Yes, if Liz thinks you're ready then I'll ok it also."

Steph jumped up and hugged him, she was so excited. Now she just had to

convince Liz she was ready. OK, first she had to convince herself, but hey,

how hard could that be? She ran up to her room and grabbed her journal and headed for the beach, she had some work to do.


	18. Chapter 18

RANGER INTERLUDE

Takes place during chapter 17

Ranger and Tank spent the first hour of the flight going over everything they knew. Then they decided to get some rest once both men knew that once they reached Vegas they wouldn't be getting much rest.

Both men were stretched out in the on board recliners when Tank started talking. Both men had their eyes closed.

"So buddy, I saw the rings. She said yes." Tank knew that Ranger had been afraid that she might not.

Ranger smiled remembering his proposal and Steph's hesitancy at first to say yes. But all that was important was that in the end she had said yes. "Yes."

"So you're going to marry her." Tank turned and opened an eye looking at his friend.

"Yup." Ranger smiled.

They both closed their eyes and were asleep moments later. A few hours later they woke when the pilot announced that they would be landing in twenty minutes.

Bobby was waiting for them with a black Navigator.

Ranger walked from the plane and after checking out the area he walked to the Truck and addressed Bobby. "Report, any changes?"

"Just a few, FBI sent a guy they want in on the takedown, and the Agency sent a man."

Ranger could tell that there was more. He and Bobby had been friends and partners for many years and he could read the other man and what he read now was telling him that he wouldn't like whatever it was that Bobby hadn't told him yet. "What aren't you telling me Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head, with just the slightest smile showing. "Man, you have to see for yourself."

Bobby could see the anger and concern that sprang onto Ranger's blank face. A stranger would never have noticed it but Bobby did. Ranger hated it when brass tried to fuck with his missions. He took the safety of his team seriously and didn't have a problem telling the brass off. "Bobby, what's wrong with these men? Don't tell me they're desk jockeys that we'll have to baby sit? Shit, we can't be babysitting anybody on this job." He ran his hand thru his hair. Something he did when he wasn't happy with a situation.

Bobby just gave Ranger a look and kept driving not saying another word. Ranger thought of Steph, without realizing it he started to smile. Tank sat in the back watching both men in the front, both his friends, both so different. Yeah, Bobby was holding something back but if pushed enough he would have told them, you could tell he was almost bursting to tell, which had Tank thinking. Bobby was usually so calm, collected. Something was really going on with these guys he just hope it didn't screw up the job.

Then he looked at Ranger, normally he would have his blank face on but now he had just the hint of a smile, he must be thinking about Bombshell. He had never seen the man so happy, he hoped everything worked out for him, but he knew Ranger's history and in the past it had not. They pulled into the garage at the safe house.

They all walked into the living room, Ranger stopped in his tracks and stared at the two men sitting on the couch. After a minute he raised an eyebrow in question and looked at Bobby, who shrugged.

The one man he hadn't expected, but part of him understood after all he knew that he sometimes worked with the FBI, but the other man he was shocked to see.

Ranger decided to ask this man first. "Mr. Plum what are you doing here?"

"Ranger." The two men stared at each other. Frank Plum was impressed that given the surprise it must be to Ranger, he was controlling himself very well, not giving away any emotions.

"Excuse me Mr. Plum, but I don't understand what you're doing here. Steph is still at the Villa. Did you have a reason to believe she would be here?" If one of his men had sent Mr. Plum here thinking he could see Steph that man was going to wake up in a third world country in the morning.

"Ranger, I'm Shadow, we've communicated before."

"Shadow." Ranger raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tank who shrugged both men had talked to Shadow but neither had ever met him face to face. Shadow had been the one that all Ranger trainees tried to emulate. And until Ranger he was considered the best at what they did.

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ranger I work hard to keep the work I do for the Agency separate from my personal life, I'm sure you understand."

Ranger nodded. It was one of the reason's he hadn't pursued a relationship with Stephanie before now.

"I do, but, I didn't realize, it explains a lot about Steph." He smiled. "Does Steph know?"

"No, I left the Ranger's after Val was born. Ellen was going to leave me, I couldn't let that happen. The Agency recruited me soon after Steph was born."

Ranger knew there was more. Family men don't sign contracts unless it's personal in some way. He also wouldn't ask, in their line of work if information isn't volunteered you don't ask.

Ranger then turned his gaze to the other man on the couch, Joe Morelli. This should be fun.

"Morelli, I take it you're the FBI man."

Morelli, still taking in what he'd just learned nodded his head.

"So you're both up to date on the case."

Both men looked at Ranger and nodded.

"Ranger, there's something about this that I need to go over with you in private. He looked at the others, after the meeting."

"OK, Shadow."

Tank had his head together with Bobby and Lester, they had been talking, gossiping. Both said 'really' at the same time and looked at Ranger.

That drew the attention of the other's; they looked at Ranger then at Tank, Bobby and Lester.

Tracker looked at them and raised his eyebrow.

"Something you'd like to share?"

All three men blushed at being caught gossiping, all shook their head, this was Ranger's news to tell, and they weren't going to betray their friend. So they looked at Ranger.

Ranger gave the three a dark look; this wasn't how he had planned to tell Mr. Plum or Morelli for that matter. He looked at both men they were staring at him, well hell, he would just get it over with then they could get down to working on the job.

"I asked Steph to marry me last night, and she accepted."

Shadow pulled him into a hug, and gave him a good smack on the back.

"You better take good care of my little girl."

"I plan on it."

Morelli just looked at him if looks could kill, he would be dead.

Ranger grinned at Joe. Maybe this would be his way of getting the other man off this job. They had worked together before and he knew Joe was a good cop but Joe never missed a chance to fuck with him and right now what he really wanted was to finish up this job and get back to Stephanie. "That won't be a problem for you will it?"

"Manoso, you ever hurt her or she gets hurt because of you, I'll kill you."

"You won't have to, I'll do it myself." Satisfied they all got down to business.

For the next three hours they went over every possible scenario. Then Tank and Bobby went out to get them dinner. Shadow followed Ranger into his office, and closed the door.

"Okay, Shadow what's going on and what's your personal involvement in this case?"

"Morgan was part of my team, after our last mission he just lost it. We came back it was a tough mission we had been out of contact for months, Val was born while we were gone and Ellen was ready to leave me, it was worse for Morgan. His wife and kids were killed in a car accident while we were on the mission he didn't find out until it was over. The funerals were the week before we returned. He had always been half crazy, but when he found out he went over the edge. His wife had been after him to quit and he'd decided that he was going to do the one last mission." Frank was pacing the room as he told Ranger details that he hadn't ever told another living soul.

"Ranger I resigned my commission and left the Ranger's. The team broke up, Morgan hired himself out, then he got into some really bad stuff, started doing drugs, the team got back together and tried to help him, we messed up the job he was working on, he'd been hired to take out an entire family. He disappeared on us, next thing I know Ellen is calling and she's going crazy. Morgan kidnapped Val and Steph, left a note that if we decided to come after him he would kill them otherwise he would raise them as his own."

"In the file, I read about him kidnapping two little girls, I had no idea."

"It took my whole team three weeks to get them back. Thankfully they were too small to remember it. Ellen made me promise to never do another mission and I've mostly kept that promise. I don't normally do anything that can't be done in a few hours and then she thinks I'm driving the cab or playing poker."

"Does she know your here, on this mission?"

"Yes, I had to tell her. Morgan is still a threat, maybe not to Val, but

Morgan would love to get hold of Stephanie."

"I'll get more men to the Villa just in case."

"Good idea."

They heard Tank calling everybody for dinner. They ate in silence then sprawled out in the living room watching TV until it was time to leave for the job.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Job. 2a.m. A Warehouse outside of Vegas.

The team pulled up to the staging area in three black trucks, Ranger and Tank with Shadow in the first, followed by Bobby, Lester and Joe, with Hal, Cal and Rodriquez in the last. LVPD and Swat were also present. Plans were reviewed a last time, they all got into position.

Everything went to plan and thirty minutes later, Morgan was in custody. Morelli's team started cataloging the take. LVPD took custody of Morgan's men. Ranger helped Shadow to the medic, both men had been shot. Ranger also had a knife wound. There were no kills on either side and only minor injuries.

"Lester, take care of Shadow first. I can't have Steph shooting me if something happens to her Dad on my watch."

"I can wait, your bleeding more. Plus my daughter would never forgive me if her man died."

Both men grinned at each other. Lester decided to stay out of it and just treated both men.

"So you going back to the Villa with me or back to Trenton?"

"Trenton , my wife would shoot me if I went back to the Villa without her. She's not going to happy that I knew about the engagement before her. Plus she might just shoot me when she finds out I was hurt. Women!"

Ranger started laughing, he had know Shadow for years, read all about his missions, the man was a hero, and he never pictured him as being afraid of a woman. Of course he knew Steph wouldn't be too happy that he was hurt, but she would understand. It was what he did. Shadow looked at him, and smiled.

They spent the next few days debriefing before heading in different directions.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Where did she see herself in one year? She smiled for the first time since hearing the question. The question no longer brought fear to her or made her want to disappear into denial land. She saw herself married to Ranger, and working, being better at her job, because she planned on getting training. She saw herself as Torey's stepmother, which should have scared her, but gave her a tingly sensation. For some reason it just felt right.

She saw herself as being fitter, because as much as she hated it, she really did feel better when she worked out, so she was going to keep doing it. Hardest of all, she was going to be eating healthier, now that she was going to marry Ranger, she wanted to live a long time, and she wasn't afraid to plan for a future, she prayed they would both have.

Steph looked up. The sun was almost down, she had been on the beach hours for hours… Then she heard Leo.

"Ms Plum, the others have called, they're having dinner in town. What would you like?"

"Leo, a sandwich would be fine. Could you just leave it and some juice in my room. I'll be up shortly. I think I'll go to bed early."

"OK, Ms Plum."

She sat and watched the sun go down and wondered if Ranger was done with his job yet. Was he okay and was he watching the sun fade from the sky? She doubted it. She had a hard time picturing Ranger watching the sky when on a mission. She said a silent prayer that he was okay.

When would he be back? She knew whenever it was wouldn't be soon enough. Now that she had accepted her decision she was anxious to start their life together. Suddenly she felt very tired.

She would go to her room, shower, eat her sandwich, go to bed, and be one day closer to Ranger coming home to her.

The next few days passed in a blur. Torey would wake her in the morning by climbing into her bed they would talk until Leo announced Breakfast. Then they joined Mary Lou and her family, after breakfast they would either spend the rest of the day at the pool or beach, sometimes both.

Torey had shown them where Ranger kept his wave runners and everyone but Steph had used them. Leo insisted that she couldn't go out even as passenger until she got her cast off.

So this morning she was going into town with Leo and Marc for her Doctors appointment. It was at the office so she could have the x-ray and cat scan done and hopefully have the cast removed.

The x-ray showed the her wrist was fine. She could have the cast removed but he cautioned her not to stress it too much and told her he would call with the results of the cat scan. But he didn't expect it to show anything, she seemed to be fine.

As soon as she got out of the truck, Torey came running and threw herself into Steph's arms, hugging her, Steph was getting used to these hugs and she was going to miss them when Torey went home. Maybe if she could have a kid like Torey she might just want a dozen.

Wait a minute what was she thinking, a dozen was she crazy. They walked into the Villa arm in arm, Torey talking to her about Mary Lou's boys, she loved them and was trying to talk Steph into giving her some siblings, Steph was laughing. They both stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Just the way I like to see the women in my life, arm in arm, laughing." Ranger said with laughter in his voice.

"Daddy!" Torey went flying throwing herself into Ranger's out stretched arms. Over her back he smiled at Stephanie. He kissed Torey, and put out his hand to Steph. She walked to him slowly, he pulled her into a hug. Then turned his attention back to Torey, who was talking a mile a minute.. They walked into the living room that way. Ranger with one arm around Torey and the other around Steph. He pulled Steph as close to him as he could, while listening to Torey.

Torey finished up kissed Ranger on the cheek and ran off to play with Mary Lou's boys, she adored them and they looked up to her like a big sister.

Ranger smiled his wolf grin at Stephanie. "Babe, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Then she moved in for a kiss, that he soon took over becoming quite passionate before Steph pulled back. His hands traveling her body.

"Ranger, we need to talk… " Steph smiled at him. "Maria called, she'll be here in the morning to pick up Torey."

"I know Babe, she left a message on my cell."

"I was thinking, maybe we could have a special dinner on the boat tonight. Mary Lou and Lenny are leaving in the morning and are spending tonight at that place that Val and Albert stayed at. So dinner will just be you, me, and Torey."

"Sounds good Babe, as long as I get you alone later." He was kissing her neck.

There was a pounding at the door. Ranger cocked an eyebrow. Steph just looked at him and raised her shoulders in a shrug. Hey, she had no idea who might be at the door, and it was his place. They walked to the door hand in hand. Ranger opened the door, and both Steph and Ranger were speechless. In front

of them were half the burg.

Joe was at the door next to her parents. Lula, Connie and Sally Sweet behind them, then there was, Carl, Big Dog, and Grandma Mazur. Followed by Eddie and

Randy Briggs. Steph could hear her sister, so she was here also, but what were they all doing here. Joe stepped forward.

"Cupcake, we wanted to celebrate your engagement, so we decided to bring the party to you." Stephanie's jaw fell. How did he even know? Joe used a finger and closed her mouth then he kissed her cheek as he walked into the Villa.

The rest of their guests filed past a speechless Steph and Ranger, following Joe into the Villa. They each congratulated Steph and Ranger as they passed them.

"Babe, I don't think that dinner tonight is going to be as quiet or as romantic as I had been hoping." Stephanie nodded. Ranger sure had that right.

Stephanie buried head in Ranger's chest soaking up his essence that she had missed so much. "Ranger, maybe we could run away."

Ranger shook his head, "Babe, life with you is going to be interesting." and he kissed her lightly.

She shook her head and nipped his nipple through his shirt causing him to groan. "This is not my fault, I did not tell anyone, well except, Mary Lou, Maria, and Torey, but that's all."

Ranger smiled his hands moving under Steph's shirt feeling her smooth skin under his touch. "Babe, these are all your friends and family."

There was another knock at the door. They looked at each other. It couldn't be, could it? They walked to the door and opened it. Maria stepped forward, kissing both Ranger and Steph. Standing behind her were people that Ranger clearly knew. Ranger groaned into Stephanie's hair looking once more at the collection of people standing behind Maria. Maybe Stephanie was right, maybe they should run away.

Maria glared at him and leaned in talking low into his ear so only he could hear. "Don't you dare think about disappearing!"

Ranger nodded and made introductions as they entered. First came his parents, Marco and Kayla, his sisters Celia, Leyla, and Lena, his brother Julio, his grandfather, an Uncle, and a number of others Stephanie had lost track by the time Tank, Bobby, and Lester appeared.

Who knew Batman knew so many people. She looked at Ranger and rolled her eyes. So much for being alone tonight, not a chance with all these people.

"You were saying Ranger?"

"Babe, life will be interesting."

"Ranger is there even room for all these people on the boat?"

"They'll fit Babe, but maybe we should plan on dinner on the patio, then a moonlight cruise."

"Sounds perfect, uh Ranger is there room for everyone in the Villa?"

Ranger nodded. "We'll have to do some doubling up. But yeah, we can fit everyone in." He grinned at Steph. "You don't mind giving up your room for the cause do you?"

Stephanie blushed thinking of sharing Ranger's bed with both his parents and hers under the same roof. Ranger lowered his lips to hers. They kissed until they were interrupted, then each was pulled in a different direction.

Hugs were received, and questions asked. As best as Steph could figure out Mary Lou had called Lula and Connie, Joe had told Eddie, and the news had spread like wildfire across the 'burg'.

Maria had called Celia who spread the news to Ranger's various friends and relatives, Celia had called Tank. Apparently there was 'burg' talk of an engagement party, Celia thought the family should be in on it, and the next thing you know, everyone's here.

Plans were made for everyone to meet for dinner tonight, then they all went their different ways, leaving an exhausted Steph, Ranger, and Torey.

Ranger led and exhausted Stephanie to their bedroom. Leo had already moved all Ranger's clothes from the room next door.

"Babe, I need to make some calls."

Stephanie collapsed on the bed and was out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

"Steph please will you go out with me on the wave runners?" Torey had been pleading with her for the last ten minutes. Even going so far as to come up with a list of reasons they should go out together. Stephanie had to smile. One of her first reasons had been that because of her cast Stephanie had not been out on one yet.

Stephanie knew that Torey wasn't allowed to go alone. If anything, she'd been more excited than Stephanie that the cast was gone. Knowing that now they could go out together. Stephanie turned and kissed Ranger. "You were right, Smartass."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

Nipping his ear and wiggling my ass, she whispered into his ear. "You said we would love each other."

"Babe."

Torey had stopped talking and was waiting patiently for an answer. Sometimes it scared Steph how like Ranger Torey was and it made her wonder if their children would be like her. Steph smiled at her. "Sure, Torey lets go."

"Babe, be careful! Remember you're not…"

Torey finished for him almost doing a perfect imitation. "…supposed to stress your wrist too much." She rolled her eyes "Dad, she's a big girl." Tory gave Ranger a kiss and grabbed Stephanie's hand to pull her toward the docks.

Ranger yelled after the retreating forms. "Torey follow the rules!"

Torey raised a hand in acknowledgment, never slowing her pace toward the dock.

The Villa had a private cove and as long as they stayed away from the Boat there shouldn't be a problem.

Ranger walked to the beach and made himself comfortable. He knew that it was unlikely that Torey or Steph would come back until they ran low on fuel. He was watching his girls when Frank walked up both men watched the riders as they jumped the waves and zipped here and there.

"She's happy. You're good for her."

Ranger smiled at Frank. "She makes me happy."

Frank nodded. "Come on, some of us our putting together a game."

Ranger glanced out at the wave runners. Frank put his hand on the younger man. "They're surrounded by your men. Come play a few hands. You know it will be at least another half hour before they come in."

Taking one last look at Steph and Torey he followed Frank to the pool where Carl, Big Dog, Eddie, and Joe were sitting at a table. Ranger and Frank took a seat and the game commenced they talked off current events in Trenton, Juniak was running for office and it looked like he was a shoe in. After a few rounds Ranger stood and excused himself from the game.

"If I don't remind Stephanie and Torey what time it is they'll never get off those things and we'll be missing the bride to be at the engagement party you're all throwing us."

Some of their guests had already started to reappear. Tank, Bobby, and Lester were practicing on the putting green and stopped Ranger to congratulate him again.

"Bout time you got your head out of your ass and asked that woman to marry you." Laughed Tank.

Lester wiggled his eyebrows. "Just let me know if you change your mind." Ranger gave him a dark look. And Lester laughed.

"Man, all joking aside you know were happy for you and Bomber. You two were meant for each other."

Ranger accepted their thanks and let them know he was on his way down to meet his girls. As he got to the edge of the beach he noticed his Babe and Torey walking up the beach from the dock. He wondered for just a moment. Why had they tied the wave runners to the dock? Normally they just anchored them to the beach unless a storm was coming. The thought slipped from his mind as Torey ran up to him.

"Daddy we had such a good time!"

"Glad you did baby, but you need to run up and change for dinner now." He kissed her on the head before she ran off.

"Babe..."

Before he could say anything else there was a loud noise, followed quickly by another, explosions. Then Ranger and Stephanie were knocked to the ground as the Boat exploded! Debris flew everywhere, raining down on them, some of it still burning.

The explosions were so loud their ears were ringing. Ranger looked around and saw small fires burning here and there. Debris littered the beach.

Ranger pulled Steph to her feet, looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. He noticed that other than some minor cuts, scrapes and burns she appeared to be fine.

Then he looked out to where a moment before his Boat had been. He stared, shaking his head.

"Babe, life with you will never be boring."

"Hey, no way, this is not my fault." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and put on a pout. Ranger kissed her temple.

"I really liked that boat." He looked toward the Villa, he could see Tank rolling on the ground, the man was laughing so hard he couldn't stand.

Bobby and Lester were both smiling. Then he noticed Carl, Big Dog and Eddie, apparently Eddie had won a bet and was collecting. Ranger could hear sirens as police and firefighters arrived.

Stephanie pulled herself away from Ranger and wrapped her arms around herself. Ranger pulled her into an embrace.

"Babe, never doubt how much I love you." Running kisses down her neck. "Sorry I teased you but I'm so happy you're not hurt. Forgive me?" And Ranger put on his own pout causing Stephanie to laugh…

She reached her arms around his neck and was kissing him when Tank walked up to them, he was smiling. Steph looked at him and frowned.

"This was so not my fault."

"Bombshell, only you."

Eddie came up and gave her a hug. She noticed Big Dog, Joe, and Carl standing behind him they didn't look happy at all. Although they had smiles up to their ears. They were looking at her and shaking their heads.

"Cupcake, cars and trucks weren't big enough you decided to move on to Boats."

"Stephanie, you just made me a very rich man, and if you weren't going to marry Ranger," He looked at Ranger. "And I'm pretty sure he'd kick my butt, if I did, I'd kiss you."

Stephanie shouted. "IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

"NO WAY I CAUSED THIS!" She was shaking her head. The men around her just grinned. Having Stephanie around was fun. She looked at them and glared, then muttered.

"Men."

The caterers came up to Ranger as the police and firemen were leaving. To let him know that dinner was ready.

He told them to hold it twenty minutes while they went to change. Then he escorted Steph to their room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Two Months:

Ranger watched the monitor and had to smile. Stephanie had been working hard since they'd returned from the Villa to get good. She still protested and hated exercising but she did it and he could see the improvement in her.

"Bombshell." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He shook his head. "All right, did you figure what you did wrong that time?"

"Yeah, I got close enough that Bobby could touch me."

"Bombshell, you can do this, work the moves."

Maybe whining would work. "Tank, I'm hungry."

Tank looked at his watch, looked at Steph and shook his head. "OK, one

more try and we break for lunch. After lunch you meet Lester on the gun

range, and you have a shift in the Comm. Room tonight, so don't forget

to get some rest today."

She looked at him and frowned. Then she moved back onto the mat, this time she did better, oh she still ended up on her back, but it took Bobby longer to get her there. Tank helped her up, Bobby gave her a hug.

"Steph, you're getting really good, not many people could last that long against any of us." Bobby said, before heading for the locker room.

Tank had his arm around her shoulder steering her to the elevator. He pushed her in and pushed the button for seven.

The doors closed. She leaned against the back wall, her eyes started closing, when the doors opened Ranger was standing there. She walked to him and leaned into him. He scooped her up and carried her into the apartment. The guys were working her hard. Tank had called him, to let him know how tired she looked, he had been afraid she might fall asleep on the elevator again, it wouldn't be the first time. He looked down at her, she was sleeping in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom. Then he started the shower.

"Babe, you need a shower. Ella will be up with your lunch in five." He kissed her lips softly and walked from the room knowing that if he stayed he'd end up in the shower with her and as much as he'd love to do just that he had work waiting for him on five.

Steph pulled off her clothes, the water felt great. When she was done she pulled on Ranger's robe. Then she walked out to the kitchen, her lunch was waiting on the counter with a note from Ranger, he had to go out but he'd be back for dinner.

She ate her lunch then, she went to the bedroom to change. Ranger wanted her to move in. As she looked in the closet for something to wear, she realized that for all practical purposes she already had. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent a night alone at her old apartment. Most of her clothes were here and she spent most of her time in this building.

She sat on the bed and looked at the closet and then at the ring on her finger. There was no doubt she loved the man who had put it there. But the old fear kept resurfacing it was what Liz and she had spent most of the last month talking about.

Tonight she would talk to Ranger. She'd tell him that she was ready to return to work and that she was also ready to give up her apartment. She dressed and headed down to meet Lester. After two hours with Lester, during which he had her use a variety of different guns, he made her put them together, take them apart, shoot them until she was ready to scream. Lester announced the lesson over for today and she headed back up to the apartment, nap time. She woke to the phone ringing.

"Yo."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Babe, I'm not going to make it back for dinner. But Ella will be dropping it off in five, you need to eat then head down for your shift in the Comm. Room."

"OK"

"Babe, are you awake?"

"I'm awake Ranger. Will you be home when I get done, we need to talk."

The phone was silent for a minute. "Ranger are you still there?"

"Babe, you want to talk?"

"Ranger, I think we need to, don't you?"

"Sure Babe, I'll find you when I get back."

The phone went dead. Steph ate her dinner and went down to the Comm. Room, it wasn't bad working here, she just missed, being out, the adrenalin rush. She was in better physical shape then she'd ever been in and she was spending her time sitting in a chair, looking at monitors. Suddenly she could feel him, Ranger was in the building, the elevator doors opened. The hair on her neck prickled, she got Goosebumps on her arms. Her body knew whenever he was around and reacted.

"Babe."

Without looking up she answered. "Ranger."

"Jim, is taking over for you, lets go upstairs and talk." He wrapped his arms around her. The ride up in the elevator was quite. Ranger had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Steph leaned into him, her back to his front. Steph sighed this felt so right. The doors opened and they walked out, she waited for Ranger to open the door to the apartment. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled back. He sighed, they walked to the couch, she sat, he stood leaning against the chair.

"Ranger, I'm going back to work tomorrow, I've already called Connie."

"Babe, you agreed to wait until your training was done."

"Ranger, I'm done, NOW." She felt the anger in her voice.

"Stephanie you're not ready yet." He ran his hands threw his hair. He just

wanted to keep her safe.

"Ranger, I'm telling you, I'm starting work tomorrow, you promised me you wouldn't try to change me. I asked for training and now you're using it to try to control me, NO MORE! I'll continue training, but I'm working also."

"Steph... Babe," He started pacing the room he needed to make her understand. "I don't want to change you, I love you, I just want to keep you safe."

"Ranger, you're smothering me, I can't do this anymore."

"Babe, please."

Stephanie walked past him, to the elevator. "Ranger, I love you, but I have to be me, and I don't want to spend my days sitting in front of monitors watching the action, and listening to the guys when they get back telling about what happened at a takedown, I want to be in the action, Ranger I still want to fly."

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. He watched as the doors closed. He opened his cell, and hit a button.

"Tank, she's on her way out, put a man on her."

Then he closed his phone and turned it off, he did not want to hear Tank's

advise. Tank had been telling him for a month that Mount Stephanie was about to blow. He had been right, now he needed to figure out a way to keep her safe while she was on the street. Not an easy thing when it came to Stephanie Plum. He shook his head, two months he had been trying to get her to set a date. He was all for just flying off and eloping, so far she had refused. Well at least she was wearing his rings, more than Morelli had ever accomplished, now if he could just get her to say the words.

He waited an hour. He knew that she had gone straight to her apartment and hadn't left.

He stood outside the door and waited. Then he inserted the slim tool into the door and opened it. Surprised that she had used the block he smiled and knocked on the door.

Stephanie opened the door chain in place. "What do you want?"

"Babe do you really want to leave things like this?"

"You just want to talk me out of going back to work."

"Babe are you going to let me in or are we going to talk like this with the whole 'burg' knowing our business." She knew he was right and closed the door and removed the chain.

They walked to the couch and sat. "Babe, you know I just want you safe. Will you agree to a compromise?"

Stephanie was leary.. "What do you propose?"

"Will you give it just one more month?"

Stephanie thought. One month was reasonable. She nodded.

"Now, will you come home with me Babe. I can't sleep without you." And he gave her a lust filled grin that made her panties wet.

Stephanie tilted her head. "You know we still need to talk."

Ranger nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down pulling Stephanie down on his lap. As he started to talk, Steph put a finger on his lips.

"If you don't mind I'd like to start." Stephanie looked around the apartment and felt sad. There were so many memories here and she would miss them. She felt Ranger stiffen. "Ranger I've been thinking…"

Ranger slid Stephanie off of his lap and his blank face fell into place. "Babe, I'm sorry if I've made you sad…"

Stephanie let out a small giggle and climbed onto Ranger's lap. She put one hand on each side of his face. "I love you and what I wanted to tell you is that I've decided you're right, keeping this apartment is silly. I'm giving it up…"

"But you looked so sad…"

Stephanie looked around the apartment once more and a tear ran down her cheek. "Memories…you rescued me from the shower…"

"You were so fucking beautiful…remind me to thank Morelli someday."

"I was pinned under you and Grandma came into the room…"

Ranger smiled. "Good memories…but some aren't so good. Soder, dead on your couch."

Stephanie shuddered. "So I move in…"

Ranger kissed her softly. "And we set a date."

Stephanie nodded. They walked out of the apartment Ranger would send some guys the next day to clean it out. One phase of her life ended but she felt good about moving on.

Three months, three freaking months she was tired of this shit. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Get up Bomber, you almost had it that time."

"Fuck you Tank! You just want me to get up so you can toss me down again. I'll save you the work."

Tank had the nerve to laugh. "Bomber we both know if I even thought about you that way your boyfriend would cut off my balls and feed them to me." The he smiled. "And you know I like work."

"Bombshell, you going to get up or lay there all day?"

Stephanie pulled herself up and glared at Tank. Then she closed her eyes for a minute working hard to find her zone. Yeah she had a zone now she had to work hard to find it and she kept losing it which was frustrating as hell.

She opened her eyes and gave Tank a bare nod. This was it Stephanie Plum wasn't going to let any man tell her what to do and right now the man in question was one Ricardo Carlos Manoso the fact that he also happened to be her boss and lover didn't change the fact that she hated being told what she could do. Which was why she was here in the ring sparring with Tank, Ranger had made it clear that she was on Comm. Room duty until she passed the Rangeman test. And she was determined that today was going to be the day.

She wanted to be out on the streets, instead of in this gym, getting beat up by muscle men, ok, they weren't really beating her up. She was still sore, and had bruises all over her body.

For the last three months she learned more about weapons, takedown procedures and moves, then she'd ever believed possible. And every time she said she was

ready to get back to work Ranger threw more training at her. She knew he was

using training to keep her safe and off the streets, well enough was enough, today she planned on showing Ranger that she was ready. But first she had to bring down Tank, something that up to now she hadn't been able to do.

She would continue with the guys, but in the morning she was going to Vinnie and get a file, this girl was going back to work. Tank made the move she'd been waiting for and a moment later she had him pinned to the floor.

I wanted to stand up and do the snoopy dance but if I did Tank would get free and I wasn't about to let that happen. I looked up at the camera and gave it my biggest smile.

"I'm going back out on the streets tomorrow."

Ranger walked into the gym blank face in place. "You going to let him up?"

"Can I go and pick up some file tomorrow?"

Ranger gave a slight nod.

"And I can actually pick up said skip's not just do the freaking research on them?"

Ranger's lip curled up slightly. "Yes, Babe you passed your Rangeman test you can return to the streets."

Stephanie jumped up and flung herself onto him wrapping her legs around him and kissing his neck.. "I love you."

Ranger walked out of the gym and into the lift.

"Get a shower Babe." He put her down and pushed her toward the bathroom. "Ella will be up with your lunch. And don't forget, Lester will be waiting for you after lunch."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks had past Stephanie had kept her word she picked up her file from Connie. Had one of the Rangeman as her partner except on those few repeats that she took Lula with her.

Stephanie had agreed that if she got an FTA that she thought might give her problem she would discuss it with Ranger or one of his A-team. Ranger looked up from the file Stephanie had handed him. Terry Thibodiex out on a $100,000 bond he was charged with Vehicular Manslaughter, he took out an entire family when he was out drunk driving, Then he turned the page and looked at the research Steph had done on him, she had learned, she no longer just went after a suspect to find out later that he was into some really bad things, with research she knew in advance.

Shit, Ranger knew that sooner or later it would happen. This was one seriously bad dude. Ranger looked over the file at Stephanie.

"You sure you don't want one of the guys to do this one?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She looked him in the eye. "Ranger, he's my FTA, I bring in my own."

"Babe."

"Ranger, I can do this I just need some back-up. I don't want Lula getting hurt."

"Babe, I don't want you getting dead."

"Are you going to help or not?" She sighed. She really didn't want to do this but no way was she backing down. She had never run from a skip and she wasn't going to start now.

Ranger looked at her. "Tank will be your partner. Bobby and Lester will be your team. Babe, you don't go near this guy alone."

She nodded. Terry had a bad background Rape, Mutilation, Murder, he'd also been busted for drugs, and gun running. He had never been convicted because witnesses disappeared. She agreed with Ranger she didn't want to be alone with this guy.

----------------------------------------------

Terry watched her enter her apartment, he had checked out the apartment earlier, a baby could break into it. He didn't understand how someone who was engaged to Ranger could live in such a place. He was relived that it was her and not Ranger who was after him. He knew Ranger's street rep, he would take her out, one less bounty hunter in the world, but he would have some fun first. He had already spotted her babysitters, a little night-night gas and they were out of action. Grabbing the bounty hunter had been too easy.

Now he had her cuffed to a bed in his hideout. He'd already given her a shot of drugs, by tomorrow she would be begging him for more.

Then he would start having fun.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One

Warning: proceed with caution.

Warning: Violence ahead, you've been warned.

Only read this chapter if you can accept whatever might happen. Thank You.

Terry watched her enter her apartment; he had checked out the apartment earlier, a baby could break into it. Then he grinned to himself it would be like taking candy from a baby. He liked that comparison. After all the street said Stephanie Plum was Ranger's woman. How would the baby react when he realized that his candy was gone?

He didn't understand how someone who was engaged to Ranger could live in such a place; he knew how security conscience Ranger was. He was relieved that it was her and not Ranger who was after him. He knew Ranger's street rep, he would take her out, one less bounty hunter in the world, but he would have some fun first.

He had already spotted her babysitters, a little night-night gas and they were out of action. Grabbing the bounty hunter had been too easy.

Now he had her cuffed to a bed in his hideout. He'd already given her a shot of drugs, by tomorrow she would be begging him for more.

Then he would start having fun.

As Stephanie regained consciousness she tried to recall all the training Ranger and the guys had given her. Remain calm, take in as much information as you can without the enemy knowing it, do not react until you have to and don't let your enemy see your weakness if you can help it.

So she held in the moan and ignored the sand paper in her mouth. Listening she could hear the drip, drip, drip of water. When she really listened she realized she could hear birds and maybe the rustle of trees. Satisfied that she was alone she slowly opened her eyes.

She was cuffed to a bed. Looking around she saw four walls and a door, no windows, the walls had water stains on the faded wallpaper. The only furniture in the room was the bed she was cuffed to and a chair sitting next to the bed. Unfortunately the chair was currently occupied. Damn and she'd been so sure she was alone.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon." Terry stroked her arm as he spoke. Stephanie looked down at herself, this was so not good. She was naked and cuffed spread eagle with a madman in the room. She starred at him. Waiting for him to talk, this was obviously his party.

He moved his hand and stroked her breast. She tried to struggle. He smiled at her.

"Soon, my lovely lady, the drugs will start to work."

She tried to fight what she was feeling. It felt like she was floating, no she was feeling buzzed like she had been drinking and she was feeling really turned on.

This could not be happening. He leaned over to kiss her, she bit him, he screamed then he slapped her so hard in the face she blacked out.

She woke up screaming all her brain could register was the pain. He had a knife, and he was cutting her from her inner thigh he was heading up, he stopped when he saw her eyes open.

"My lovely lady, I hope you learned your lesson."

He ran his hand down her neck, stopping when he reached her breast, fondling them, her nipples hardened.

"See the drugs are working, your body betrays your mind."

He leaned down suckling her left breast, she moaned. No this was wrong, she didn't want this. She twisted, trying to get away from his touch. He looked at her, then punched her in the ribs, she groaned. He reached to touch her, she flinched. He picked up the knife; he cut her other thigh as she screamed.

She screamed until she passed out from the pain. This time she woke alone, she let out a sigh of relief. Her whole body hurt, between the hits and the knife cuts she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She hoped that Ranger would find her soon. She was feeling edgy. The door opened, Terry walked in and smiled at her.

"My lovely lady awake again, I have something for you."

He showed her a syringe. "Were going to have some more fun." The look on his face made her cringe. She didn't know what was in the syringe but if it made him this happy she definitely didn't want any part of it.

She struggled but found that all he had to do was sit on her arm to injected her after he was done he left the room.

Terry figured he'd give her some time for the shot to work its magic on her. Steph's struggles had her wrist and ankles bleeding, they hurt and there was no way to get lose, no way to avoid what he was doing to her. She felt her body starting to respond to the drugs, she was high, floating, feeling sensual; she tried to fight the feeling. Now was not the time for her damn hormones to kick in. Then she realized it had to be the drugs she'd been given. Knowing didn't help as she floated as if on a cloud suddenly feeling happy, euphoric.

When Terry entered the room he looked at her and smiled. He could tell the drugs were working. He touched her, she didn't move, he trailed his hand down her body, stopping at her breast to caress them. She moaned, yes the drugs were working.

He moved his hands down her stomach, she started struggling. He hit her and punched her until she stopped moving.

"You will not to move when I touch you."

He lower his mouth to kiss her, she turned her head. He grabbed her hair, holding her head he kissed her forcefully. He moved down to her neck, biting and sucking once she was marked he moved on. Stopping at her breast, again he bit and sucked, first one then the other, marking her. He stood and looked at her, satisfied with his work. She was moaning, he knew it was the drugs. He

could clearly see the hate in her eyes, it turned him on, knowing that the

drugs made her body react when her mind didn't want to. He moved his hand down her stomach, stopping when he reached her mound. She was struggling again, trying to get away. He reached for the knife, he needed to be careful. He didn't want her dying until he had his way with her. Doing her dead wouldn't be as good. He cut her across her stomach. She screamed before passing out again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had been missing for two days, Tank was afraid Ranger was about to break. They were no closer to finding her then they were two days ago. Where ever Terry had her nobody was talking. Lester came running into the Comm. Room.

"I just got a call, man saw someone matching Steph being taken into a house. He didn't call earlier because he's been out of town, just got back."

"Let's go. Everyone Locked and Loaded." Ranger said.

They heard screams as they approached the house. Ranger signaled to the men. They went on one. Tank and Ranger cleared the front room, the rest entered, then spread out searching the house. They moved silently. They had cleared the first floor and most of the second, when Ranger heard a noise. He signaled to Tank, The noise was coming from behind the door leading to the basement.

The door opened, Ranger saw Terry, he fired. Terry fell back down the stairs. Ranger and Tank moved to go down the stairs.

Cal and Hal flanked them. They checked Terry he was dead. There was one door. They opened it and saw Steph, she was naked and cuffed to a bed. She was covered in blood.

Ranger turned to Cal and Hal.

"Hal get rid of that piece of shit, I don't want him found."

"Cal, get Bobby down here, Now."

Both men took off. Ranger and Tank walked to the bed. Ranger covered Steph with his jacket, Tank removed the cuffs. She was unconscious. Bobby came in and started checking her over.

"Boss, we need to get her to the hospital now." He scooped her up and headed for the steps. He didn't stop until he reached the truck, he climbed into the back still holding Steph. Ranger and Tank climbed in the front and they raced to the hospital. It was the private hospital Steph had spent some time in a few months ago, Ranger used it when his men got shot, less questions asked. They carried Steph in and laid her on a gurney. The Doctor started to work on Steph, and they were directed to the waiting room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty two

Ranger paced, Tank paced, who knew that big bad ex-army

men paced? But that is what they had been doing for the last two hours

since they had brought Stephanie to the hospital. Bobby and Lester were

sitting in chairs in the waiting room. They had arrived a few minutes ago.

Hoping for some good news, so far there wasn't any. Other than doctors

and nurses entering and leaving the cubicle that Stephanie occupied.

Hospital personnel had arrived with equipment and carts, some staying,

others leaving. But still no news.

"Has anyone called Steph's parents yet?" Lester asked, concern in his voice.

Tank stopped his pacing for a minute. He looked at the men with sadness

in his eyes. He shook his head, they had been so concerned about Steph

they hadn't called anyone yet. Hell, Bobby and Lester had only come to the

hospital because they hadn't been answering their phones.

"Lester, would you please make the call. Try not to scare them. Tell them she's here, and they should come." Ranger stopped pacing. "Send a car for them. Shit, I screwed up, they should be here." Ranger turned and walked down the hall.

"He going to be ok?" Asked a concerned Lester. "Maybe we should call Liz."

"Good idea, if Ranger doesn't need her, Steph will." Bobby said.

"Bobby call her, fill her in on the situation so she's prepared." Tank said.

Bobby and Lester walked outside to make their phone calls. Tank went back to pacing, occasionally he would glance down the hall at his friend and partner.

He was worried about Ranger, he had known him for years, and he knew that the

man was blaming himself for everything that had happened to Steph in the last few days. It was fears like this that had kept them apart for the last three years. He just hoped that they could survive this latest incident. He hoped that Steph would be ok.

The doctor came out of the cubicle, Ranger walked down the hall to meet him.

"Mr. Manoso, I understand that you have Ms. Plum's Medical Power of Attorney.

So I can talk to you about her case."

"Dr. Thomas, how is she, will she be okay?"

"Mr. Manoso, we did a rape kit on her and it came back negative. She has three

cracked ribs, and we've had to stitch the cuts on her thighs and her abdomen.

Other than that her other injuries are minor, cuts, bruises, and bites. We did a chem. profile, and found some drugs that have me worried, we'll have to wait and see. She has regained consciousness and is alert, she's asking for you."

"Anything else I need to know before I see her Dr. Thomas?"

"She's very emotional right now, she is going to need help and support getting over what she's been through, physically she should heal completely,though we need to watch for infection."

"How soon before I can take her home?"

"I want to observe her, so at least a day or two. Let's see how she does. I know you have medical personnel on site or she would be here at least a week."

"Thanks Dr. Thomas."

"Babe."

Ranger walked up to Steph and bent to kiss her and she pulled back, afraid. She knew it made no sense. This was Ranger. She trusted him, loved him, and knew he would never hurt her. But she couldn't stop the reaction. Ranger stood up and looked in her eyes, he saw fear. He sat down and held her hand.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I should have stopped him."

"Ranger, there was nothing you could do." She looked into Ranger's eyes. In the last few months she had seen many things there, in a way she had learned to read him. What she saw now was anger, fear, regret. Did he regret them? Was he angry at her for being grabbed again? That he had to once again rescue her? He was always having to put business aside and rescue her sorry ass, maybe he was tired of it.

He certainly looked tired. Maybe he was afraid that a life with her would be nothing more than a series of rescues until one day he found her lifeless body. The thoughts made her sad. She didn't want to end up dead. That's why she had spent months training, and she had not been able to use any of it. Would she ever feel safe again, or was she destined to end up dead? She wanted a life with Ranger. She wanted babies. The thought surprised her, she wondered what they would look like. She closed her eyes and fell into a fit full sleep.

As Ranger watched her he could see her working through the emotion turmoil she had just experienced, he also knew that she would need time to heal. Damn she needed time and all he wanted was for them to be married and starting a life together. He took her hand and held it in his and wondered what their children would look like, hell the way things were going they might never have children. He sighed, before Steph he had decided that he never wanted more children.

A memory came to him clear as when it had happened.

"_Ranger you sure about this man?"_

_He could tell from the look the big man was giving him that Tank didn't think that he had thought out his decision all the way._

"_Tank I've never been more sure of anything. Torey was an accident I don't plan on repeating and with my life I'll never find a woman. So yes, this is the right thing to do."_

_Tank shook his head." Man, you love Torey. Just because things didn't work out with Maria doesn't mean you'll never find a woman."_

_Ranger laughed at that considering he and Tank had spent the last three days in bed with several women._

_Tank kept his serious face on. "You go ahead with this man and I think you're making a mistake."_

_Ranger turned and headed out of the room. "My appointment is for Monday if fate thinks I'm wrong…" He had shrugged his shoulders._

_A smile creep to the corners of his lip. Fate had stepped in, in a big way Connie had called him on Thursday and he met Stephanie Plum on Friday. On Monday at his appointment it would have been one snip and a future free of the worry of children._

He leaned and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He was so glad that fate had stepped in that day. Then he realized the doctor was still in the room and only seconds had passed since they had entered the room as the doctor started speaking.

"Mr. Manoso, she should sleep for a few hours. We gave her something before you came in, she was quite emotional, wouldn't calm down."

Brought back to the present his mind kicked in. "Dr. Thomas, you said she was given drugs. What kind?"

"Mr. Manoso, it was more of a drug cocktail, from what you told me of her abduction, and her blood level. They should work their way out of her system in a few days. I don't think she had enough to become addicted. But as you know with drugs, we'll have to wait and see."

Damn, he hated drugs. But he really hated what they could do to you. He knew, he'd been an addict at one time before the army. He knew better than some that with some drugs, all it took was one time to get hooked. "And the drugs she's being given now?"

"She received narcotic pain killers so we could stitch her, and a sedative so she would sleep. When she wakes she'll receive Advil, nothing stronger. She should do fine. Once the stitches come out she'll need some physical therapy."

"Thank you, Dr. Thomas."

Mr. and Mrs. Plum entered the cubicle to find Ranger sleeping in the chair next to their daughter. He was holding her hand, their fingers intertwined. He woke when they walked in.

"Mr. Plum, Mrs. Plum." He nodded to them, and then looked back at Steph who was still sleeping.

"Ranger, you know you can call us Frank and Ellen, we're going to be family." Frank Plum said.

"How is she dear?" Asked Ellen.

He filled them in on what the doctor had told him. Then he gave them the edited highlights of her abduction leaving out the bad spots, including the fact that he had killed her kidnapper. He left the room leaving them alone with her. He needed time to think.

He stopped a nurse and asked directions to the chapel. She looked at him and smiled, then offered to take him there. He gave her a look that let her know he wasn't interested. She was obviously disappointed, but she gave him the directions.

Ranger sat in the chapel and prayed, and then he started thinking. Maybe he had no right to have someone as wonderful as Stephanie in his life. Had he made a mistake asking her to marry him? Would he be able to keep her safe and happy? Fate had stepped in before to stop his happiness, this could be fate doing the same thing again.

He had been a hell raiser as a teenager. Who knew where he would be if he hadn't been forced into the service? Torey, she was his angel, for years his only reason to live. How many times would he have rolled over and died, then he thought of her and he just had to live. Torey, who at the time he had thought was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

One drunken night and he became a father. When Maria had called him and told him she was pregnant he had been so angry. Not at her but at the whole fucked up world. He wasn't ready to be a father. He couldn't take care of himself, how was he going to take care of a wife and child? He had tried. It hadn't worked. They had married for the wrong reasons. There was no love, just two scared and confused teenagers trying to do the right thing.

Ranger was scared again. He was afraid that the love he had for Stephanie would not be enough. He was afraid that he would lose his mind if he lost her, she was his world. He had never given his heart before and it was painful.

He was afraid for Stephanie. She had been so close to losing herself when the Slayers had grabbed her and now this latest abduction might be too much. Would she be the same, or would her innocence be gone forever? Would she become hard, unable to love? The way he had been before she came into his life and saved him.

Quietly, Tank entered the chapel. Ranger had been here for hours and Steph was awake again and asking for him. He had seen the pain in her eyes when she woke up and Ranger wasn't there. He explained to her that Ranger had just stepped out before he had gone looking for the man.

"Ranger." Tank sat next to his closest friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to say it for Ranger to know that he had his back.

"Tank is she okay?" Ranger struggled to get the words out as he stared straight ahead.

"Bombshell's awake and she's been asking for you." He heard the unsaid. And he knew he had fucked up he should have been there by her side when she awoke. She needed him to be strong for her now.

"Tank, man am I doing the right thing? Maybe this is all wrong." His doubts cascading out as he spoke.

"Ranger I can't tell you what to do."

Ranger looked at Tank. "But you have an opinion."

Tank nodded his head. "Sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, I think I need to." Ranger waited.

Tank sat down and folded his arms. He rubbed his head. Then he looked at

Ranger and frowned. "Okay, but remember you asked for it."

Tank took a deep breath before he started. "You know how hard Bombshell's

been working on her skills?" At Ranger's nod, he continued. "Why do you think

that is?" Tank didn't wait for a response. "While she used to get embarrassed

by some of the jokes that were told about her 'escapades', her lack of training didn't really bother her. What bothered her was the thought of you having to put yourself at risk for her."

Ranger leveled a glance at his oldest friend. "But I..."

Tank cut him off. "Shut up, I'm not finished. She spent the last three months

working her ass off, and it shows. She was ready to go back to work a while

back, and you know it. What happened to her was not her fault. But you know

what she's going to remember?" Again, he didn't wait for an answer. "That you

didn't want her to go back to work. She's going to think that she's destined to be a fuckup, that no matter how hard she works, it won't make any difference. She's going to think that maybe her mother, Morelli, and the 'burg' were right, that maybe she doesn't have what it takes."

Tank gave Ranger a minute to let that sink in. "Her confidence has just taken a big hit, man. Not to mention she was beaten, cut up, and damned near raped

by that bastard. I can't imagine how she'll take that, especially since she was just getting her feet under her."

"I know. That's why-"

"I thought I told you to shut up. Steph's the best thing that ever happened to you. Right now, I imagine that she thinks she doesn't deserve you. You and

I know the truth, though, and we both know that neither of us ever believed

we were worthy of the love of a good woman. You've got one of the best."

"I know." Ranger almost smiled.

"Part of the reason she loves you is that you've always supported her, always

had her back. So now you want to tell me it's a mistake?" The look Tank gave

Ranger could have scorched the paint off the walls.

"You asked for my opinion, so I'm going to give it to you. Steph needs you now more than ever. If you walk away now, you are, without a doubt, the absolute sorriest piece of shit that God ever blew breath into."

Both men were silent for several minutes, before Tank spoke up again. "Well?

Get your sorry ass in there and talk to her. Don't keep the lady waiting

any longer."

Ranger nodded once before getting up. As he reached the door, he turned back.

"Thanks Tank."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty three

Stephanie was laying in her bed looking out the window. Ranger was right. She shouldn't have gone back to work yet. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her. She was always messing up and getting hurt. He always had to save her. She hoped she hadn't lost him. She wished he had been here when she woke up.

Tank had said that he had just stepped out. But he had been gone for a long time.

She made a decision, Ranger kept asking when they would get married and

she had been putting him off. Now she knew she loved him and she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to have Ranger's babies.

"Babe." He walked to her smiling. It was nice to see her awake.

"Ranger." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry...

He stopped her before she could say anything else. "Babe. You didn't do

anything wrong. Thomas was crazy. There was nothing you could have done." He

leaned down and gave her a very gentle kiss.

"Ranger, I've been thinking. I want to get married right away... I love you."

"Babe, are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

She gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure. I did a lot of thinking in the last few days."

"Okay, but I have a few conditions."

Steph looked at him and tilted her head. "What?"

"Number one. You talk to Liz. You've been through a lot and I want you

to have help working through it."

"Agreed, I had planned on that anyway. She really helped before."

"Number two. You continue your training when you're ready. I'm proud

Of how well you've been doing and I don't want to see you lose your edge."

"Are you sure? Ranger, I didn't think you would want me doing field work

after what happened."

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault."

"So it will be okay with you if I go back to field work?"

"Babe, I love you and the thought of you getting hurt bothers me. But I've

got your back and I always will."

"Okay I agree to number two, if it's what you want."

"Number three is the most important Babe. I don't want you to misunderstand

me. I want to wait to get married until you're healed. I love you and I want you. I want to take you away for a fabulous honeymoon and you won't be up to it if you're not healed. Oh, and I want to plan the honeymoon. You can do the wedding. I want to surprise you."

Steph looked at Ranger. She smiled. "Ranger, I agree to condition three. There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ranger motioned for her to continue.

"Ranger, I want to have a baby."

Rangers jaw fell open. He was shocked, he had hoped that they might have kids. But he thought that he would have to talk Steph into the idea.

"Babe, of course we'll have babies. Just let me know when you're ready." He

leaned down and kissed her. The kiss went from gentle to passionate, with

Ranger being very gentle with Steph. He didn't want to hurt her, ever.

Tank cleared his voice. "Get a room!"

"We had one, until you came in." Ranger grumbled.

"I see you two talked."

Both Ranger and Steph looked at each other and smiled.

"Tank, get the doctor, I want to take my wife home."

"Wife? Maybe there's something you might need to tell me."

Ranger looked at Steph and nodded. "We're getting married."

"Guys, you've been engaged for a while." Tank smiled.

"We're getting married as soon as the doctor says I'm healed."

"I'll go get the doctor. This sounds important."

Stephanie, Ranger and the doctor talked. The doctor stressed how important

it was for Stephanie not to walk for the next month. If she ripped the stitches, her recovery would be months instead of weeks.

They decided on a date six weeks away. The doctor said that she should be able to get around, and she'd be ready to start physical activities. He suggested that Steph should have physical therapy at that time. Ranger assured him that Stephanie would follow his orders, and she would receive physical therapy.

Six weeks later:

Stephanie had passed the last six weeks laying in bed. Okay, that's not exactly true. The first four weeks after her release from the hospital she had spent in bed, or on the couch. Ranger had done his best to keep Steph from going crazy. He had set her up with a laptop, and research files were brought to her. If he couldn't be with her, one of the men was.

More often then not they were arguing over who got Bombshell duty. Tank pulled rank often, so it wasn't unusual for Ranger to walk in to find Tank and Steph, heads together laughing over something. If he didn't know the two so well, he might have been jealous.

After four weeks Stephanie had her stitches removed. She was finally allowed to walk. Under orders not to overdo, she still had her own personal merry man every day. So she spent the last two weeks in the apartment.

Ranger had arranged to have a personal buyer from New York bring her dresses to look at. A florist came and talked to her about flowers. Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, and Valerie all worked together with wedding arrangements. They were getting married in a beautiful park near the beach.

Stephanie had also spent a lot of time with Liz in the past six weeks. Liz helped her with the trauma she had undergone as well as how close she had come to being raped. Liz was the only one who knew everything that Thomas had done to her. How she had felt and how ashamed of it she was. Until she had talked to Liz she had been feeling a lot of guilt. Liz had helped her come to accept that she had no control over how her body responded under the influence of drugs.

The doctor had been right. The drugs had worked their way through her system. The first few days had been difficult. After that she had been fine. She had been released from the hospital and gone home to their apartment.

Now, here she was six weeks later, getting ready to marry Ranger. She had her dress on. The music was playing. Everyone was ready, and surprisingly so was she. She had been nervous just trying on gowns when she had thought she would be marrying Joe. But here she was about to walk down the aisle, and she wasn't nervous at all. She was excited. She still did not know where they would be going for the honeymoon. Ranger was being tight lipped. The man could keep a secret. When she asked about packing, he replied that it was arranged. But it was fine with him if she didn't wear anything.

She had decided on a fairly simple wedding. Just her sister as maid of honor, and Tank as best man. Her father peeked his head in as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Ready pumpkin?"

She smiled up at him and stood. "Oh yes."

Val gave her a quick hug before starting down the aisle. Steph heard the music change and took her father's arm.

The sight of Ranger waiting for her at the end of the aisle took her breath away. Everything else faded, the music, the guests, she was aware of none of it. All her focus was on the smiling man in front of her.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur. She responded in the right places, and every word Ranger spoke was crystal clear, but little else.

It wasn't until they shared their first dance that the rest of the world came back into focus. Ranger noticed, of course.

"You back with us Babe? You looked like you were daydreaming."

She smiled up at him before melting into his arms. "If this is a dream, don't wake me."

"No dream, just everything as it was meant to be."

She looked up at him, curious. "Do you believe in fate?"

He almost shrugged. "I do now."

As they left the reception, she had to ask. "So, you going to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

He gave her the wolf grin. "Somewhere warm enough and isolated enough to

encourage nudity."

She laughed and whispered in his ear. "I will if you will."

"Done."

**The End**

Thank you. It's been fun.


End file.
